The life of a JONAS
by special agent Ali
Summary: The entire season of JONAS episodes done my own way. Basically I wrote out the episodes and added my girl Francesca as Frankie wasn't in all the episodes. The ones he is in I will also redo enjoy. Mostly will stick to show but I do add my own touch.
1. Wrong Song

_Hey all, you all know my girl Frankie right? Well I decided to put her cuteness into the JONAS show. I'm gonna do every episode of season one then may decide to do season 2._

_They will be in order and mostly to the episode though I am adding scenes and fixing lines to make it more my own. _

_I hope you all enjoy the girl Frankie. She is so much fun to write and I love if you all are enjoying her. I own nothing but Frankie J as a girl. Francesca Nathalie Lucas is my own creation. _

_First up is our pilot, Wrong Song. I like Brigit she is pretty but I think I like Nacy more than her character Penny with Nick. _

Joe gasped in shock as he and Kevin walked into the building from the atrium.

They had been looking for Nick and Joe quickly found him.

'Not again' he thought. Keeping his sight on his brother he asked if Kevin saw what he saw.

Kevin, being clueless as always saw a cloud that looked like a rabbit so Joe told him lower. He then saw a rabbit that looked like a cloud which was cuter.

"Higher!" Joe commanded getting annoyed. Kevin looked up and saw Nick.

"Nick with a goofy smile on his face?" he asked and then got what Joe meant.

He blinked and the two walked further in and stopped.

"Nick with a goofy smile on his face?" Kevin repeated in a new disbelieving voice.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday" Joe answered and Kevin nodded.

'Not that I can blame him she's cute' Joe thought a little jealous.

They watched as the two conversed about something oblivious to the fact they were in the way as students climbed down the stairs around them.

A few seconds later they separated and Nick walked in a happy dance kind of jig.

He snapped as he saw the two. "Hey guys" Nick greeted with a grin.

Kevin shook his head. 'Oh yeah he's smitten again' he thought with an inward groan.

"So what's her name?" Joe asked, getting straight to the point.

"Whose name?" Nick asked with a hand gesture as though he had no clue what his older brother meant.

"The girl you're crushing on?" Joe asked.

"Crushing? What are you eleven? You think her name is like Jenny or…Penny…or something?" he answered going off into a swoon as he leaned against their lockers.

"Here we go again" Kevin said with an eye roll.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked getting back to his serious side.

"Nick you always fall too hard too fast, it's like you meet a girl then boom instant love, then boom you get dumped and then boom broken heart and me and Kevin are there picking up the pieces" Joe answered.

In a mocking voice Kevin held up both hands pretending he had Nick's heart.

"Oh look it's Nick's broken heart" he cooed in a baby voice with Joe giving his own faces and gestures.

"That…that happened like one time" Nick argued.

"Six times" the two clarified together. Nick sighed knowing he wasn't going to win.

"Well you know what don't worry cause I'm taking things nice and slow" Nick promised as he put away a notebook in his locker.

He walked off backward snapping both his fingers at them.

Kevin waited till he was gone before dialing in Nick's locker.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked but Kevin ignored his as he fiddled with the lock.

"What a big brother does" he answered coyly.

He got it open and shook his head. "Nice and slow huh?" he asked Joe as he stepped back.

Joe whistled. "Looks like we got work to do" he said patting Kevin's shoulder who nodded.

The guys went to class but the next period they found Nick with Penny in the atrium and of course interfered.

Nick ignored them the rest of the day after that. And with Stella being crazy Stella with her stellcro thing not working, the guys turned to their last hope. Their adorable baby sister.

She went upstairs and caught a paper ball as she neared the desk.

"Writing a song or making a mess?" she asked and it startled him.

"Francesca! Don't do that to me when I'm concentrating" he yelled and the nine year old shrunk back.

"Sorry bro…" she said and he sighed. "It's okay, I guess I am doing a bit of both" he answered as he calmed.

She smiled and went back to him loving none of them could stay mad for long.

She circled her arms around his neck and Nick smiled as they touched cheeks.

"Can I help? I'm a good musician" she asked and he nodded.

"Sure…look through the stacks of balls and see if you like any of those words" he suggested and she got to work.

She took a bunch and threw them on Nick's bed then got one of Kevin's guitars and sat with it.

"Be careful, Kevin loves every one of his guitars you know" Nick warned and she nodded.

"I know but this one is sort of mine as I always use it when he teaches me" she said.

Nick nodded. "Okay, just be careful anyway" he said and she nodded.

She started strumming a few cords to one of the papers but it didn't sound right.

Nick listened as she went through the papers and finally one actually sounded good. She started adding her own beat and he bopped his head to the sound.

"That's nice, what are you playing?" he asked and Frankie stopped and repeated the sound. She told him the cords and Nick joined her after writing them down.

Playing with her, he got a feel for the song. "I think we got a song going kid" he said happily and Frankie grinned.

"You got words yet?" she asked and Nick put down the guitar and got a notebook he scribbled in.

Frankie looked at it and played the melody she helped create.

"You, you like driving on a Sunday, You, you like taking off on Monday" she began and Nick nodded and sang with her.

"You, your like a dream, a dream come true" he sang and she smiled. She nodded to him to sing it out for her and stopped playing. Nick kept playing and sang the rest of the song.

_I, in case you haven't noticedI, I'm just trying to be honestWith myself, with you, with the world And you might think that I'm a foolFor falling over youAnd tell me what I can do to prove to youThat it's not so hard to doGive love a try, one more timeCause you know that I'm on your sideGive love a try, one more timeIn your eyes, when I saw them for the first time, I knew that I was gonna love you for a long time With a love so real, so right 'Cause you might think that I'm a foolFor falling over youAnd tell me what I can do to prove to youThat it's not so hard to doGive love a try, one more timeCause you know that I'm on your sideGive love a try, one more timeWhen you left I was lonely Oh so lonely Wish I could go back And start all over againHow did it play out like a movie, Now every time it's beat can move me, And I can't get your smile off my mind... Cause you might think that I'm a foolFor falling over youSo tell me what I can do to prove to youThat it's not so hard to doGive love a try, one more timeCause you know that I'm on your sideGive love a try, one more timeYeah, Yeah, OhOne more time_Frankie had closed her eyes by then and had a peaceful look on her face when she opened them as he finished.

"That was so beautiful" she swooned and Nick smiled. She then put on a playful grin.

"So, who is the lucky lady this time?" she asked and he groaned.

"Did Joe and Kev set this up?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean, all I know is that you had five breakups and I just am curious to see if you're moving so fast again" she said.

Nick shook his head. "No and why is everyone so paranoid about me dating? He asked and she scooted over and hugged him in response.

"Because we love you and hate to see you get hurt again" she answered and he smiled and kissed her.

"Well I won't sis but thanks for your help, I have to run it through again to make sure it's good for…" he said and stopped himself.

"For?" she piqued and Nick chuckled caught in his own words.

"Okay, her name is Penny but I am not moving too fast now go and run that to Joe and Kev and tell them to quit worrying" he said and she darted off.

She went downstairs and told them the message. Joe and Kevin nodded but were not convinced.

The next day Joe and Kevin went to school alone as Nick said he was busy.

They found Penny alone in the atrium. "Looks like Nick is taking it slow this time" Kevin said looking pleased.

Joe wasn't convinced and about to say so when they heard a commotion and found Nick pushing his way through the crowd.

The two hurried to him and blocked his path. "Whoa dude, where's the fire?" Joe asked as Nick tried to get by.

"Not now Joe, I'm late" he said and Joe grabbed his arm.

"What about taking it slow" he said and Nick pulled away. "I am" he hissed and ran off.

Joe took a breath. "Hope your broom and dustpan are working Kevin cause our little brother is definitely jumping the gun" he deadpanned.

Kevin nodded. "Why does he do this to himself?" he asked and Joe shrugged.

"Because he's stubborn and he knows girls adore him, he just doesn't know how to make it real yet" Joe answered as they walked to the atrium.

"Oh no, its only been what two or three days and he's serenading her?" Kevin gasped and Joe shook his head.

"Come on before he sees us" Joe said and dragged Kevin away.

They waited a couple feet away and five minutes later Nick walked out looking nervous.

"You okay little bro?" Kevin called and Nick nodded. "Yeah, Penny asked me to go to her show tonight so can't talk now bye" he said and ran off.

"Her show? So now their a couple?" Kevin asked Joe who shrugged.

"I don't know anymore Kev, I hope so though because happy Nick is better than moody Nick" he said.

The bell rang and they separated. The two didn't see Nick the rest of the day as he was with Penny.

Nick beat them home from school and jumped to their Stellavator. A closet created by Stella.

Frankie followed him as he ran by without a hello. She didn't say a word till he started hitting his head on the contraption.

"Stella will kill you if you break that" she said and Nick turned.

"Not now sis, go play in your room or something" he said and shrugging she left him be.

She ran into Kevin and Joe and told them she was worried.

"Time for some brotherly love bro, thanks sis" Joe said and they hurried upstairs.

"Why don't you just ask Stella to find you an outfit for your girlfriends show tonight" Joe said.

"Why? She's not my girlfriend, I was just seeing if their was some clean jeans in" Nick said.

"Because jeans are what Stella calls classy" Joe retorted.

Nick shrugged. "Why do I need classy? Penny is just a friend and I am going for friendly support" he asked.

Joe gave Kevin a look. "Nick, your crazy about this girl and obviously just nervous if she likes you back" Kevin said and Nick scoffed.

"I am not nervous" he said and Joe pointed to his mis-matched shoes.

"That's a look Stella put together" he said and both raised a brow.

"Yeah, don't tell her I said that" he said and the both nodded. "Bro were just worried your falling too hard and fast again" Kevin said.

"I'm not" Nick denied. "You wrote her a song" Joe insisted picking up music sheets still lying around.

"Penny's got me going crazy, burning up for Penny" Kevin read and Nick sighed.

"Nick, you left your music in the shower" Frankie said coming upstairs her hair in a towel as she walked over in JONAS pjs.

Kevin took it. "SOS Penny, when you look me in the eyes Penny, I think theirs a pattern here" he said.

"What's your point?" Nick snapped taking all the papers and sitting down on a cushion.

"We're worried Nicky and snapping at us doesn't help" Frankie pointed out as she sat in a chair behind him with Kevin.

Joe sat by Nick and put his arm around him. "How about we all go to the show tonight so you'll have support" he suggested and Nick shook his head.

"No way, if we all go it'll be JONAS and people won't pay attention to Penny" he said.

Kevin sat beside Nick. "Then we'll go low key" he said.

Frankie jumped up too. "Yeah, I'll do my own disguise" she said and ran off.

Ten minutes later she returned and had to cover her mouth to compress her giggles.

"You three look great" she said through the concealed giggles. Nick just shook his head unbelieving he let Kevin pick the disguises."I'm changing" he said but Frankie grabbed his arm. "No time Nicky" she said and pushed him to the poles. She followed still giggling.

Tom raised a brow at his children. Only Frankie looked normal as she had put on a baseball cap with her hair up in a ponytail. She wore a baseball t-shirt and pants. She looked like an all American girl.

Nick looked like a detective with his hat, sunglasses and brown coat. Joe was an Englishman with his manacle and Kevin was an old man with a gray wig and mustache.

Frankie whispered to him and he nodded. "You know Nick your mom was the twenty-third love of my life" he said and Joe and Kevin gasped.

"No way!" Kevin said while Joe just said "Wow!"

"Yep, I was walking down the aisle of the school bus and passed twenty-two girls before I saw your mom" he said. Joe and Kevin looked amused while Frankie and Nick rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, funny dad but we have to go, can't be late for Penny's show" Frankie said and tried to get her brothers moving.

Tom nodded but grabbed Nick and said he was there for him. Frankie grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him out the door.

"It's okay dad, were on it" she said and waved.

The disguises worked as no one said anything to them. Frankie was sure it was probably how ridiculous they looked but didn't comment to avoid hurting Kevin.

When they sat Kevin gave a triumphant grin. "See Nick, no one here realizes JONAS is in the house"

"How did you get to be the oldest?" Nick asked.

Kevin scoffed. "I'm not really this old, it's a wig and mustache taped to my face" he said.

Before Nick could retort Frankie grabbed his hand. He leaned over and she whispered "don't bother, mom swears were related" and he chuckled.

Nick rolled his eyes and noticed Joe was fussing. "What's your problem?"

"Stella got me to try out these new stellcro pants and they itch" he complained.

"Poor baby…" Frankie whispered as people began applauding. Penny appeared and the siblings turned their attention to her.

"Thank you…I'd like to start off this set with my newest song, it's called give love a try" Penny said.

All four gasped. "Oh my gosh Nick, you let her have the song" Frankie squealed but then glancing at him saw that wasn't the case.

"She…she doesn't know…" she stuttered and Joe hushed her.

"Nick your girlfriend is stealing your song" Kevin cried. Nick shrugged playing it cool.

"Hey, I wrote it for her and she isn't my girlfriend" he said.

Penny stopped and said she forgot to dedicate the song to the coolest, sweetest, grooviest guy on the planet. Kev, Joe and Frankie patted Nick thinking it was him.

"My soul mate…Jimmy" Penny ended and all four gasped. Frankie looked at Nick first and thought it he was a ball he'd be deflated.

"Dude, your girlfriend has a boyfriend" Joe stated.

"She isn't my girlfriend, can we just go please" Nick said testy.

"Sure bro" Frankie said and walked off with him. He kept his arm around her feeling as though she was the only one he could ever trust.

Joe was stuck to his chair and Kevin ripped it off him. Nick threw him his coat as Joe realized the pants ripped off with the chair. "Are those the ones Stella gave you for VD?" Frankie asked noticing the hearts and Joe ignored her running out.

The ride home was silent and Nick didn't say a word when they were home either. He just crawled into his bed and put on his ipod.

"Will he be okay?" Frankie asked and Joe nodded. "Yeah, knowing Nick he'll talk to Penny" he said and she nodded.

The next day Joe was correct and he and Kevin were happy to hear Nick worked it out as they couldn't hear them talking in the atrium.

When Penny came back and asked about recording Give love a try in her promised recording hour Nick nodded.

"It's a great idea, I mean I wrote it for you right?" he said and she hugged him.

"Your awesome" she declared and left again. Joe and Kevin told Nick he was awesome and left too.

"Well I guess he is fine" Kevin said and Joe nodded. "Yeah, maybe he really did take it slow" he said amazed.

Nick clenched a fist as he was left alone. 'What the heck have I done' he thought miserably.

Just as he feared that late afternoon he found it awkward to pretend he was just Penny's friend.

'I am just her friend' he told himself as Joe and Kevin told Penny he wrote songs all the time. She chuckled as Joe said they didn't use them.

It all felt normal to everyone but Nick. He sat and told Kevin how to play it out trying to keep it professional but looking at her he saw an angel and bolted.

Frankie saw him come down as she was watching a movie.

"Nick? You look scared" she said and he shook his head.

Joe and Kevin came down and shrugged at her. She marched up to Nick and jumped into a chair beside him.

"You didn't take it slow with her did ya?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Nope, I burned rubber and went a hundred miles an hour for her…man I suck at this romance thing" he said.

Frankie rubbed his back. "You all saw me, I made a total idiot of myself, I mean how stupid am I?" he asked.

"Your not stupid Nicky, just really intense but least we get great songs from it" Joe said.

Nick nodded. "True, so what do I do now?"

"Well you could have us get rid of her while you go hide for the rest of your life or be a man, record the demo and say nice working with you" Frankie quipped.

"If I hid would you all bring me no food"

"Nope" all three answered. Nick sighed. "Okay then, back to Penny" he said and led the way.

He walked to her while the other three stood behind watching.

"Is everything okay?" Penny asked and Nick nodded.

"Yeah, just needed a talk with my siblings, look Penny when I wrote that song I didn't do it for you but for…you" he said.

Penny nodded. "Yeah and it's great you wrote me a song it's just…" she said and Frankie shook her head as Nick's face fell.

"Ohhhh" Penny said catching on.

"Nick, I feel terrible, I hope I didn't lead you on or something"

"No…it's all me Penny"

"Kinda fall hard huh?" she asked. Nick nodded.

"Yeah, that's what people tell me and tell me" he answered. The three gave each other a look.

"Look maybe I should just go" Penny suggested and all three waved at Nick.

"No wait, you should at least record the song" Nick offered.

"No I couldn't now that I know the truth about why you wrote it" Penny said.

"But won't Jimmy be disappointed since you dedicated it to him?" Nick asked.

"No, because we split up" Nick had to bite his lip as his siblings silently celebrated. They might annoy him but at times like this he was thankful for them.

"Why?" he asked staying on track.

"Because after my show he thanked me for the dedication but that I should pick a better song next time and if you can't appreciate a great song then I don't wanna date you" she said.

Nick smiled. "So the song is available then?"

"Completely unattached"

"I think we have a demo to record…together" he answered and once again the three celebrated.

"So I guess it all did work out" Frankie said when the two were singing behind the glass.

"I give it a week" Joe said. "I give it two"

"Your on sis" Joe challenged and Kevin stopped the handshake.

"Guys, isn't betting on our brother not very nice?"

"You in or not?" Frankie asked. Kevin thought about it and nodded throwing in his own five dollars.

"I guess I'll be nice some other time" he said and she laughed.

"I know its mean but I hope I win, I could use a new doll" she said.

It was just another normal day with the Lucas family.

_Okay that took a while to type up. I did use some of the lines from the episode but I did change a few and added Franks in so least its somewhat original._

_Hope you liked it. _


	2. Groovy movies

_Is anyone else as bored as I am with no new episodes of JONAS? I hope you all are enjoying these new takes on the episodes if you are. _

_Ok well this one is Groovy movies and how cute were the JB home movies? Seriously these three are so cute!_

_So this episode is about Sandy's birthday but since I got no clue the date I'm using the airdate may 9th__. _

_Only b-day I have an idea is Stella's. I was just watching the episode and I believe her b-day is June 7__th__. I believe its June because Joe said in beginning he got a word from May 23 and Kevin said Stella's birthday was a 7 so I am thinking it was June. _

_Anyway note over enjoy it. I love Francesca she's such a little genius._

Frankie learned one thing growing up with four guys. Men were clueless when it came to remembering important dates.

But she wasn't the type of girl to remind them. Instead she circled all the important dates on the calendars every year and left the rest to them.

It was her way of being the best child as she could always honestly say she had planned her gift in advance. The boys always managed to put together something at the last second but least all her gifts were done early.

It was now the first of May and the eight year old turned the calendar on the wall of the kitchen and smiled as she saw the ninth was circled.

After school she called Stella once everyone but her mom left the house as JONAS had an interview scheduled.

Stella came over twenty minutes later and Frankie smiled as she opened the door.

"Thanks for coming Stella…come on I don't want mom to hear" she said and brought her into her room.

"What's up kiddo? You sounded urgent" Stella asked.

"Oh, I did? Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I just need your help getting a present for my mom" she apologized.

Stella smiled as she remembered it was May. "Oh yeah, almost a week till her birthday" she said and Frankie nodded.

"Yeah and I thought if you weren't busy we could start looking" she said.

"Well I do know this website that sells pretty scarves your mom would love" she said.

Frankie picked up a small purse hanging on her chair and took out a twenty dollar bill.

"Is it more than this, because its all I have, I used to have fifty but I saw this game a week ago…I guess that was dumb" she said.

Stella took it and knew the scarves were forty but she decided to give the kid a break.

"Nope, it's the right amount, the scarves are twenty dollars and I'll throw in the extra dollar or two for tax" she said and Frankie hugged her.

"You're the best Stella" she said. Stella hugged back and promised she'd go send away for them right away and left.

When the seventh came Frankie decided to finally ask if the guys knew that in two days was their mothers birthday.

"Hey guys, you know what were celebrating in two day?" she asked as she walked into the boys room.

Joe put down his weights as Kevin slid out from his middle bed closing his laptop. Both had no idea but neither would mention that of course.

Joe and Kevin went to her as Nick was in the bathroom. "Sorry little sister, your nine now, we can't cover for you anymore" Joe teased acting cool.

Frankie smirked. "Oh, I already know what the ninth is Joseph, I just wanted to make sure you all knew, after all can't forget important dates" she said.

Joe nodded. "Of course you can't, don't worry princess, your three older, smarter and handsome brothers are on it" he answered.

Frankie gave him a thumbs up. "Good to hear Joey, okay just checking and making sure everything is a go" she said.

Kevin nodded. "Everything is ready sis, now go brush your teeth, its almost bedtime" he said and she hurried off.

'They have no idea' she thought chuckling to herself. It never failed to amuse her how dumb her brothers could be sometimes.

She texted Stella and told her to tell them tomorrow.

"Will do princess" she read and grinned. Frankie sighed, truly enjoying being the smartest sibling.

Joe and Kevin chuckled nervously at each other afraid to ask for fear the other would gloat.

"Well, I think I'll go and uh…yeah, I got stuff…bye" Joe stuttered.

"Yeah…me too" Kevin said. Joe left down a pole while Kevin went through the stuff all over his three beds.

Nick came out and watched Kevin throw stuff but decided not to ask.

"Man I hate dates" Joe muttered as he went to a hallmark. He brought a huge birthday card for a father. He knew it wasn't his birthday but he was sure his siblings didn't.

"Well, least I can pretend I knew what date it was" he said, proud of his plan. He'd get an answer and trick both brothers. Easy win and he'd get a laugh.

Joe took it immediately to the school and knocked. The janitor let him in and Joe got out a red marker and wrote psych on it in huge lettering before stuffing it in his locker.

"Thanks man" Joe told the janitor and left.

Kevin finally found his book of dates but he had forgotten to write down May 9.

"Well, I know its not their anniversary, maybe I'll psyche Nick into telling me the date" he muttered and threw all the stuff back in and closed the curtains.

The next morning both boys were bummed as apparently all three were clueless as to the date.

Kevin started it by locating Nick at his locker. "Hey Nick, what are you getting Mom and Dad for their anniversary tomorrow?" he asked.

Nick turned and gave him a stunned look. "It's their anniversary tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah" Kevin answered like it was the most obvious thing. 'Come on dude, make me feel stupid already' he said trying to keep from squirming.

"Nobody told me" Nick said closing his locker stunning Kevin. 'Some genius you are' he thought.

Instead he kept up his keeping it cool face. "You should know" he said.

"I don't have time to get them anything, I have school all day and then rehearsal all night" Nick continued freaking out.

Kevin nodded. 'Yeah but something is happening tomorrow dude' he thought wishing he knew what the date really was.

Nick then realized Kevin was lying. "Wait a minute their anniversary isn't for like four months" he deadpanned.

"Psych! Gotcha" Kevin said with a laugh. "Not cool" Nick answered walking away.

"Okay fine, now you drop the act to and tell me what tomorrow really is" Kevin answered.

Nick looked at him and Kevin could see he really had no clue. "Okay joke is over Kevin, I'm sure you drew the circle on the calendar, it's not funny anymore" Nick said, irritated now.

"No really Nick, tomorrow is an important…"

"You really need to stop Kev, it's not funny" Nick retorted.

"What's not funny?" Joe asked as the two walked over to him at his locker.

"Kevin pranking me" Nick said glaring at him. Joe looked at Kevin for an explanation.

"I psyched Nick out into thinking tomorrow is our parents anniversary" he said and Joe held out a hand and they high fived.

"I can't believe you fell for that Nicholas" Joe said and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Okay, jokes over, there's no important date tomorrow, I get it" he said really hating his brothers now.

Joe shook his head. "No, there is, I just can't believe you thought it was our parents anniversary when it's actually dad's birthday, DUH!" Joe said.

Nick folded his arms and Kevin shook his head. "Ok I'm not falling for that again" Nick said.

Joe looked taken aback. "I'm not joking boys" he said and when his brothers gave him a look he pulled out the giant card.

Kevin put his arm around Nick getting scared. "Nick, I think we forgot dad's birthday" he said.

"I forgot last year too" Nick agreed.

"PSYCH!" Joe yelled opening the card. Nick groaned. "Okay, seriously you two need a life" he groaned.

Joe shrugged. "Okay, well then what's the date smarty-pants?" he asked.

Nick stared at them both trying to read their faces. "You two are serious?" he asked and both nodded."Yeah, Francesca's the one who…" Joe said and stopped.

"That sneaky…" he began when a female voice called out an hello.

"Morning boys, I need your opinion" Stella Malone called out walking over.

She pulled out an ugly gray vest with dogs and cats pasted on. All three looked at it with disgust.

"I just scammed Nick with the same prank Stella two minutes ago" Kevin said.

"And I scammed them both two seconds ago" Joe added.

"And I'm not falling for it a third time" Nick chimed in.

"Yeah and besides that is the ugliest sweater I've ever seen, you'd never buy that for our mom" Joe added.

Stella frowned and threw it at Kevin. "Okay fine you win, I'd never get her that" she said and then pulled out two scarves.

"This is her real present, Francesca and I brought her these two beautiful scarves from Paris" she said twirling it around her neck with a smile.

All three boys faces changed. Nick jumped behind Kevin and Joe.

"Nick…" Kevin stuttered.

"That is something she'd get our mom" Nick said and he nodded.

"I know and Frankie wouldn't spend her money on a scarf just to trick us" Kevin agreed.

Stella grinned. "You all forgot her birthday" she said.

All three scoffed and Joe and Kevin held up the ugly sweater and the prank card.

"I think the school store is open" Stella said helpfully and all three ran off.

She smirked and texted the youngest Lucas. "U was rite, ur bros 4 got" she wrote.

Frankie smirked as she stopped her swing getting the text. "I told you so" she replied and smirked at Emily and Sophie.

"Let me guess, you didn't tell your bros" Sophie said.

"I asked last night and Joe said it was under control as did Kevin, not my fault their stubborn" she answered.

After school Nick went into a drugstore alone.

It took him a half hour as he had to wait till no one was around the magazine section before grabbing one that said woman.

He put it facedown in his basket along with a diet coke, quickly paid and ran out. When he came home, Frankie was coming out of her room.

He didn't notice her and opened the magazine. Frankie smirked and followed him upstairs.

"I have no idea what to get mom for her birthday"

"Gee and I thought you three had everything planned" Frankie said as Nick raised his drums off his bed.

"Yeah, well moms shouldn't even have birthdays, I mean they been around so long that they gotten every possible present" Joe said.

Frankie laughed. "Make sure to put that in the card Joey, dear mom happy birthday, only got you a card because your so old you don't need presents" she said and Joe stuck his tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes and sat next to Nick in his bed.

"So since you wasted five bucks on this is there anything inspiring you?" she asked.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" he asked and she smirked.

"Maybe a little, I mean I got my present a long time ago" she answered.

"We know, Stella showed us" Kevin said. "Which made you remember, she texted me after" Frankie replied.

"Okay before the munchkin steals the gift giving again, please tell me you have something Nicholas" Joe said jumping off his bed.

Kevin joined jumping off his own bed and all four crowded around the magazine.

Nick was flipping pages but then stopped. "Here's a list of top five things moms want" he said.

"Read it, maybe we can outdo her still" Kevin said and Frankie smirked.

"You three crack me up" she said.

"Maybe not bro, number five is a candle that smells like spaghetti" Nick said making a face.

"Which she never lit" Joe answered. He stood and for some reason the candle was under his bed.

"Why there are bite marks I have no answer" he mused as he returned with it.

All three turned to Kevin. "Hey it smelled good but tasted horrible" he said.

"Not answering that, number four is a gold monkey clock that howls on the hour" Nick said.

"Two birthdays ago" Joe said and once again got up and found the item under his bed.

"Maybe that's why it all ends up under there" Frankie said and he smirked at her.

"Hey, those seemed like great presents" Joe defended.

"Knock it off you two, this list isn't going to help" Nick said and started to close it and Joe ran back to them throwing the clock and candle back into their dark abyss home.

"Wait what's the other three?" he asked.

"A dinner with Joe? Wow Joey, you really are famous" Frankie read.

Joe grinned. "I'm awesome" he said and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Nick's right, the last two are just as pathetic"

"A vacation with the family followed by one without the family" Nick read.

"I hope you can still return that Nick cause you just wasted your money" Frankie said.

Nick was about to respond when their mother called to them.

"Hey kids" Sandy said excitedly bounding up the stairs holding a crate filled with videos. Tom followed her.

Nick tried to hide the magazine in his arms as all four stood up onto the mattress.

"What are you all doing?" she asked.

"And why does Nick have a woman's magazine?" Tom added.

Frankie took it. "It's Stella's she let me borrow it but then the guys asked to look through it" Frankie said.

Tom raised a brow. 'Please be straight' he begged in his mind.

"Yeah we want to know about…" Nick said.

"Women" Joe cut in.

"Yeah, to write a song about" Kevin added.

"Women" Joe said again.

"Yeah so uh what's you got mom?" Nick asked ending the awkward conversation.

"Your dad found those home videos we thought we lost in the move, I'm so excited to see these again" Sandy said excitedly.

"That's great mom, is there anything else you'd like for your birthday?" Joe asked.

Sandy shook her head. "I have everything I need as long as my family is safe happy and together" she answered.

"Yeah, cause we can package that into a little box" Nick muttered rolling up the magazine.

Frankie ran to help Sandy while the boys asked Tom what he was getting Sandy.

"Well I can't really top last years" he said and the guys remembered Sandy being dressed in everything that had a JONAS label on it.

"So now I think I'll just do an island party, rent a big island with a volcano and stuff"

Sandy rolled her eyes at her daughter. "No fancy shmancy parties Tom, I just want a small get together with us and our closest friends like a normal family" she said as she pressed play.

"Awwww" Frankie squealed as the video showed Nick at age two.

"You guys are so cute" she and Sandy squealed hugging each other.

Nick had an idea then as did Kevin. "Guys I got it" he said as did Kevin.

"We transfer all the videos to dvds" Nick said. "And an otter with a trumpet" Kevin added.

"No Kevin, just the dvds" Nick said. Kevin pouted. "You're no fun" he said.

"That's brilliant Nick" Joe said ignoring Kevin's pout. "Dvd's will last forever at least" he said and bumped fists with his little brother.

"Yeah and we can reedit them, make them sharper imaged and play for everyone at the party tomorrow" Nick added.

"Come on boys, come see these, you three are the cutest boys in the world" Sandy called.

The boys ran over and sat in the three chairs. Frankie moved to Kevin and he put her on his lap.

Tom was trying and failing to get Nick to smile.

"Never happen" Joe commented and everyone but Nick chuckled at Mr. serious.

"Nope" Frankie and Kevin agreed and Joe high fived them both.

"Ha ha, I was waiting till I had all my teeth in" Nick said defending his baby self.

"So what's your excuse now?" Joe asked and Kevin and Frankie laughed at him.

"He got you there Nicky" Frankie said. All of a sudden Sandy started making funny noises and they all turned.

"What? I was trying to make my baby laugh" she said. "like this" and did a funny face right at Nick and he cracked a smile.

"Someone calls the newspaper, Nick cracked a smile" Frankie declared and the smile faded.

"Frankie you scared it away" Kevin scolded and she laughed.

"Hey all got new…." Stella called out as she walked in. She owned her own key to the house as she was family.

"Stella!" Frankie yelled and jumped off Kevin and hugged her. Stella took her hand and brought her back in time to see the camera leave Nick and show off Joe and Kevin.

"Motorcycle I want one, hi daddy" seven year old Kevin was saying and then was pushed by a small hand.

"Kevin" five year old Joe whined at him.

"Aw home movies" Stella said as she sat next to Joe pulling Frankie onto her lap. "Is that really Joe?" she asked and Joe nodded."Yep, wasn't I adorable?" he asked and Stella shrugged. "Everything but your hair, did someone cut it or chew it off?" she asked and everyone but Joe laughed.

The film changed and Sandy gasped. "This is our last Christmas in the old house" she said tearing up at the memories.

"Yeah, when I first started playing drums, I was so naïve then at five thinking I'd be the youngest and cutest forever" Nick said.

Frankie grinned at him. "Ha ha Nicky, I'm awesomer" she said and he chuckled.

Nick kept banging the drums while Kevin searched for more presents. Joe then walked in front of the camera holding a bag of chocolate coins and started dancing.

"Nice dance moves Joe" Kevin said as he laughed.

"Did you have to go the bathroom?" Nick asked and Joe smirked. "I was a good dancer" he said.

The film then cut to the boys petting a horse. "Hey it's Kevin's first girlfriend" Nick commented as Kevin seemed to be the fondest of the animal.

"Wow those are big ears" Joe said. "He's a horse Joe, they have big ears" Kevin said.

Joe turned to him. "Oh yeah the horses ears were big too" he said and Kevin glared at him.

Joe covered his face pretending to be afraid. "Don't hurt me Mr. elf" he begged and Kevin got up and tackled him and tickled him till Joe cried out for mercy.

"Ha, the elf wins" Kevin said and Joe laughed. They got back to their seats in time to see Kevin trying to lasso a fence.

"Go cowboy Kev" Nick said and Kevin smirked at him. "Least I actually made it" he said as the boy's rope nailed the fence on the third try.

"These are so awesome but I guess I'm not in any of these" Frankie said as the films kept changing.

"Sorry Princess, these all were done before you were born" Tom agreed and she frowned."Hey we do have videos of you kiddo…somewhere" Nick said and she smirked.

"Yeah that helps" she said. "We'll look for them sweetie, I just can't believe how grown up all four of you have gotten" Sandy said then started to cry.

Watching his mother cry with happiness Nick knew the dvds would make her day.

"Hey look their's a little girl" Frankie said suddenly.

"She's so cute, look at the hair and that smile, that's such a cute smile" Stella said.

"That's you Stella" Joe said and she smiled. "I know" she said.

After the movies ended Kevin went out and came home with a box of cake mix.

"A do it yourself birthday cake" he told Joe as Joe set the movies down in the kitchen.

"Great Kevin, but maybe we should bake her the cake" he said.

"We don't know how to bake" Kevin said.

"Maybe not expertly but I have gotten medals for my treats" Nick said coming down in a chef hat and apron.

"Lets make a cake gentlemen" he said walking over to them.

"Just don't the house down" Frankie said walking in and grabbing a juice box.

"We won't now go away and let us cook" Nick said shooing her. She rolled her eyes and left.

"Just make sure to get me out if the house goes in flames" she called and shut her door.

Forty-five minutes later she ran out as the smoke alarm went off. She gasped as Nick picked up a ruined video.

Sandy and Tom ran in and Sandy looked sick at the sight.

"Are those our home movies?" she asked.

"We're so sorry" Joe said immediately.

"You're sorry! How can you all be so irresponsible? I already thought they were lost forever once and now they really are" She yelled.

"Mom…we…" Nick stuttered.

"I expected better of you three, thanks for the great birthday boys, you really know how to make a mother proud" she said and stormed off as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Tom just glanced at them, shook his head and followed her.

"Don't say a word Francesca! We don't need any smart remarks" Nick warned the child as she jumped onto a chair and stared at the mess.

She shook her head. "Oh I think mom said it all, were very disappointed in you boys" she said and walked away.

"Lets just clean up guys" Nick said and he started loading the dishwasher.

Forty-five minutes later the three sulked upstairs and sat in silence till dinner.

Dinner was very awkward as the only words were apologies every five minutes.

"Okay, guys apologize again to your mother" Tom said as they apologized five times.

Sandy shook her head. "They apologized enough Tom, I love you boys still and nothing will change that" she said that and stood to clear her plate.

The guys went upstairs stunned. "We battered, burned and foamed our childhood and she forgives us" Joe said.

"Yeah and she'll never mention it again, she'll be all sweet and loving" Nick added.

"She's going to torture us" Joe added.

"So then move out, let them raise me in peace" Frankie said walking up. She took off her shoes and bounced on Joe's bed.

"Not helping Francesca" Joe said and she shrugged. "Okay fine, what other ideas you got? You just killed all your memories as children" she asked.

Kevin had been pacing and suddenly stopped and snapped his fingers.

"Maybe not, the videos are gone but the memories aren't" he said.

"Sounds like you got a plan Kev" Joe said and he nodded.

"All we have to do is recreate it for her, we get a camera and ask Stella to help us with costumes and sets and recreate the home movies" Kevin answered.

"Genius" Joe said smiling.

Nick stood and clapped Kevin on the shoulder. "And I thought it'd be something completely ridiculous" he said and pulled Kevin to him and they hugged.

Frankie jumped down and ran over. "That is a good idea Kevin, I'll help too" she said and he shook his head."Actually princess you weren't born yet so you can't be in the movie" he said a bit harshly.

Frankie's face fell. "Oh fine, I don't need your stupid movie" she said storming off as tears fell.

"Yeah, she's gonna get revenge isn't she?" Kevin asked and they both nodded.

"Come on lets not worry about that, we have a lot to do" Joe said as he called Stella.

She was at the mall and she couldn't hear much with it being crowded and noisy in the food court.

She hung up and texted she'd be over in ten minutes. So the guys went downstairs. Their mom came out in a nice dress with Tom following.

"We're going out and we'll be back late so make sure to put Frankie to bed" she said and they all nodded.

Ten minutes later Stella arrived and when the boys explained she looked skeptic.

"Do I have to be in it?" she asked and Nick nodded. "Remember that Christmas with the egg nog?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Please Stells? It's for our mother and we know you love her like a second mom" Kevin begged and she gave in.

The four got to work and in four hours covered most of the main memories.

First they did Joe's bathroom dance and Nick's five year old drumming.

First take didn't go as Kevin recorded so Nick stopped playing well and Joe chugged a bottle of water. Then Joe nailed the potty dance and Kevin was happy.

Joe then took over as they did Kevin's lasso stunt. Frankie kept hidden as she watched. "I'll show those three" she muttered and waited for the right time to strike.

After Kevin missed twelve times and broke a couple windows he finally got the rope onto the broom Nick held.

But first he got annoyed with the cameraman. "Are you going to count every single take?" he asked.

"Are you going to miss every single take?" Joe countered and Kevin gritted his teeth, turned got the broom and smacked Joe with it.

"No…I'm not" he answered as Joe groaned. "Cut, print and then get me some ice" he said.

They then went downstairs as Stella finished getting Halloween costumes done. Nick was a tiger, Joe a cowboy and Kevin was Lincoln.

Then came Christmas and even Frankie had to admit she liked seeing Stella pour eggnog on her pajamas after she drank it wrong under the braces.

Frankie then made her move as the boys finally left the camera in the dining room in front of their table as they planned Nick's second birthday with a very large high chair.

She detached it from the tripod and went into her room.

The guys came down and Kevin talked about the shot. "Here's the scene, it's Nick's second birthday and wow that's a very large high chair" he said.

He turned around. "The camera's over here and….where is the camera?" he asked. "Joe?" he asked and Joe shook his head.

"I didn't touch it" he said. "That has everything we shot on it…find it" Kevin exclaimed and they split up.

The three ran all over pulling open drawers, even finding cameras in weird spots like the fridge, popcorn machine and other places you don't normally store cameras.

Joe gave up after a minute and took pictures of himself with a camera making goofy faces and poses.

Twenty minutes they searched, found over thirty cameras but none were the video camera they used.

"We have like a billion cameras" Nick said as they met up. "We ruin our movies and now lose the new ones, were incredible" he added.

Kevin then groaned. "That camera didn't get up and walk away guys" he said.

"You should not have yelled at her" Joe said groaning too.

"Nope he shouldn't have" a voice agreed and Frankie walked in.

"Okay where is it princess?" Kevin asked and she shrugged.

"Where's what? I thought you all were filming" she asked.

"We were but our camera magically disappeared do you know how young lady?" Joe asked and she shrugged.

"I don't have a camera Joey" she answered playing innocent.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Okay I have sixteen dollars on me what do you two have?" he asked.

"I don't want money even if I did have the camera" she cut in.

"What do you want?" Kevin asked. "To be in the movie" she answered folding her arms.

"But you weren't born yet" Joe said.

"Okay fine, have fun starting over gentlemen" she said and walked off.

"Wait" Nick said and she stopped. "Give us the camera Francesca or we'll punish you" he said and she smirked.

"Go ahead Nicholas, first off, you'd never hit me and even if you did punish me you'll never find the camera" she said.

"Come on Franks, this isn't like you" Kevin coaxed.

"Yeah well I don't like being yelled at Kevin" she retorted. He went over to her and knelt.

"Okay fine you win, I'm sorry sis, you can help us out" he said and she hugged him.

"I'm sorry for taking it but you guys never listen to me and you know if you don't know what those circles mean just ask me" she said.

"You got it princess" he said. Frankie fetched the camera from her room and handed it to him.

"Now we have lots more to do so lets go" she said.

They didn't finish till late but it was worth it. The next day Kevin brought the two parents upstairs as the other three got everything set up.

"What's going on kids?" she asked.

"Mom we know you're still very upset about the home videos" Joe said and Sandy shook her head.

"I'm not upset" she insisted. Tom nodded but his lips said she was very upset.

"Mom, your killing us with kindness" Nick said.

Sandy sighed. "Fine I am upset" she admitted and the three thanked her.

"But really what good does it do to yell and hurt my boys? I know you all didn't mean to break my heart" she said.

All three winced at the unintentional guilt trip.

"Well, we know we can't replace the videos Joe destroyed" Kevin said and Joe gasped.

"Me? You're the one who poured the batter?" Joe cried.

"You picked the bowl with holes in it?" Kevin retorted.

"It's a colinder"

"No it's a calendar" Kevin corrected.

"It's a colander" Nick corrected them both.

"Guys please, we have guests coming soon" Sandy said stopping the fight.

"Mom, we redid the movies" Nick said and taking big strides walked over and pushed on the player.

Sandy eyes lit up as her big boys really did redo everything. The movies were almost an exact replica of their young selves and Sandy Lucas felt pride in her chest.

She began to cry. "uh oh sad crying?" Joe asked and Sandy shook her head.

"Happy crying?" Nick tried but he was wrong. "Proud crying" Tom stated and Sandy nodded.

"You guys are amazing" she said and hugged and kissed all three boys.

"Yeah they are, only these three can screw stuff up and still fix it and make it better" Frankie agreed and Sandy nodding letting her sit on her lap.

"Yeah I agree princess and I think I like these better, since I see now all four of my wonderful children are in it" she said as the thanksgiving shot showed up and Frankie played Sandy yelling at the boys.

Rather Kevin and Joe who jumped on the table and chairs. Nick just walked to his seat like a spoilsport.

The end they all had to turn their head as everyone was upside down.

"Frankie wanted to direct" Nick explained and the child sulked.

"Guess I'm not very good" she said. "Sorry momma, I ruined it" she said and ran out.

Sandy ran after her and scooped her up into her arms. "You, my precious baby girl made the movie better and more interesting" she told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah kiddo, you did good" the guys said together.

The doorbell rang and Sandy carried Frankie down to answer it and soon the place was full of fun and cheer.

Stella came last and kissed Sandy's cheek. "Did you see what your three remarkable and unique boys did? She asked handing her the bag with the scarves.

Sandy nodded and pulled out the scarves. "Oh they're both beautiful" she said and Stella smiled.

"Their from me and your daughter" she said. Sandy went upstairs with Stella and called to the girl.

She came over and saw her mom was holding the scarves. "Do you like them? I spent all my twenty dollars on mine but it was worth it cause I love you so much" she asked.

"I thought it was more…." Sandy started and Stella shook her head. "Nope these were special twenty dollar scarves" she said and Stella nodded.

"Thanks princess, you can go back to your friends now" she said and Frankie took off to Emily and Sophie.

"I'll pay you back her half hon" she said once the child was out earshot but Stella shook her head.

"Wouldn't accept it Sandy, you always treated me like I was your kid and so this is my thanks, you deserve to look beautiful" she said and put both scarves around her neck.

"Thanks, I feel beautiful with them on and you've always been a daughter to me, I mean we known you fifteen years now" Sandy said. She opened her arms and Stella went into her warm embrace.

"Not fifteen yet but thanks, I love your boys so much" she said.

"I know and I'm sure Joe feels the same" she answered and Stella pulled away.

"I didn't say Joe I said boys as in all three equally and the same" she said and Sandy chuckled.

"Okay" she answered. 'I wonder if you two will ever admit it' she thought.

She led her to the TV as the boys announced they had a movie to show.

"For our mom's birthday we were going to put the videos of our childhood onto dvds but lets just say one of us never saw a colander before and the dvds are now in a trash bag thanks to an accident" Nick said and Joe glared at him.

"Not all of us are so called genius's Nicholas, not that I'm saying it was my fault" Joe hissed and Nick chuckled.

"I didn't say it was yours either but it was not my fault Joseph, see I know what a colander is and besides Kevin helped" Nick said and Kevin glared at him.

"Oh please Nicky, you was in the kitchen so you share the blame end of story" Frankie said and Nick scowled at her.

"Okay fine…all three of us killed our home movies and all three of us recreated them for our mother" Nick said.

He pressed a button and the movie replayed. "Funny thing is they didn't even have to do this, at dinner mom said she forgave them but they did this anyway to make up" Frankie put in.

"Mom gave birth to the best boys ever" she added and Nick scooped her up.

"She also gave birth to the coolest princess ever" he said spinning her around.

"I'll drink to that" Sandy's father called out and everyone nodded. He stood and held up his glass of wine.

"To my darling Sandy and her wonderful children and husband, you've really grown into a woman I am very proud of my child" he said.

Sandy smiled as he walked over and kissed her forehead. He then turned to his grandsons.

"You three truly are remarkable gentlemen, make sure you treat your mother well always" he said and they all nodded.

"We will" Joe said and then it was quiet as everyone watched the movie.

The end was different though as everyone stopped applauding.

"Thanks everyone but its not over yet, we have a special feature to show" Kevin said.

"Wait what special feature?" Stella asked.

"You'll see its very special" Nick said as Joe turned it on.

"Noooo, not this" Stella moaned hiding her face onto Sandy's chest.

"You look so cute Stella" Frankie said. "It was my moms dress, I used to love that dress, too bad it don't fit anymore" Stella said.

"Too small?" Sandy asked and she shook her head. "Too big" Stella answered but then realized something.

"Wait a minute, my mom was supposed to have erased this tape" she said looking at the boys.

"Maybe someone made a copy" Joe said and Stella made an angry face.

"Uh oh" Frankie muttered. "Oh no you didn't Joseph" Stella said and Joe took off running.

"Yeah you better run" Stella said chasing him.

"Run Joey run" Frankie yelled. "He's dead" Nick said.

"So totally" Frankie agreed and sure enough Joe slid down a pole and Stella followed.

"I'm wearing heels" she said as she jumped down lading on him.

"OW! Stella!" Joe cried out. "That's what you get Joseph" she answered.

"We have a strange family" Frankie declared and a lot of people nodded but then the Lucas's thrived in uniqueness.

_And episode 2 is complete. Stay tuned for episode 3 hopefully coming soon. _


	3. Slice of life

Frankie Lucas didn't get why the fans were so into her brothers. She could get by looks cause all three were cute. But they were all just so goofy.

Everyday she was amazed by just how goofy and weird they were. They were always in some kind of mess.

She walked out of her bedroom as her stomach growled. "What's for dinner?" she asked her mom when the bell rang.

"That's for me I ordered pizza" all three Lucas boys said coming down simultaneously.

"It took all three of you to order pizza?" Frankie asked and Sandy chuckled.

"Where'd you order from boys?" she asked. "Picarillos" the answered together.

"Why that place? It's horrible" Frankie asked and Sandy laughed again. "I agree with you princess" she said.

Joe opened the door to a pretty girl carrying the pizza. She took off her hat and shook out her hair and all three practically drooled.

"It's the most beautiful pizza ever" Joe swooned. "Yeah, best pizza on the planet" Nick agreed.

"Best that ever lived" Kevin agreed.

"Oh sure, the pretty girl has to work at the worst pizza place in the world" Frankie said shaking her head.

"Well now I know why the guys have been obsessed with that place, I knew it couldn't have been the pizza" Sandy commented.

"Well you got to admit it is a pretty cute pizza" Tom pointed out and both his wife and daughter folded their arms.

"I mean…I'll go set the table" he said and left quickly.

"Men" Frankie said rolling her eyes. "Why do we even put up with them mom?" she asked and Sandy smiled.

"Because if I didn't you'd never be here princess" she said and Frankie could live with that reasoning.

The guys waved to Maria as she left. Nick had to check his sugar and ran upstairs as Joe carried the pizza to the table.

"Okay so what's really for dinner?" Frankie asked. To her dismay the family opened the box and looked like they would eat it.

"You're kidding right? We're actually going to suffer because the three dingbats have a crush?" she asked.

All three glared at her. "It's great pizza" Joe said and tried to not make a face as he bit off a piece.

"Yeah and you look like your really enjoying it Joseph" she retorted.

"Just eat Francesca, we aren't going to waste food" Tom said and she shook her head.

"That's not food daddy, I don't even know what it is but Picarillo's shamed the good pizza name" she declared.

"Just eat Frankie bear, this is dinner" Tom answered and Frankie pouted.

"It's a sad day when a princess is hated by her own family" she said and stormed off.

Sandy threw away her pizza and got out cheese, bread and ham. "What are you doing mom?" Kevin asked.

"Making grilled ham and cheese for my daughter and me while you guys eat your pizza" she answered.

Tom swallowed his piece of pizza. "Actually I think I'll have a sandwich too sweetie" he said and Sandy shook her head.

"Oh no Tom darling, since you boys are so fascinated with the cute pizza you all get to eat it" she said.

"Francesca!" she called and got no answer. "Francesca Nathalie!" she called again and this time the child came back.

"I'm not eating that still, its yucky" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know sweetie so only the boys will eat it, I'm making us grilled ham and cheese" Sandy said and Frankie smiled.

"Yay, thanks mommy" she said happily. "You girls are wimps" Joe said and Sandy gave him a look.

"Excuse me Joseph?" she said and he cleared his throat. "Sorry I mean you ladies don't know what your missing" he said.

Sandy raised her brow. "Yeah right Joey, just because its shaped like a pizza and got something melted it doesn't make it good" she said.

"Where's it written that pizza always has to taste good?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, Picarillo's is environmentally friendly, their slogan is we use all the stuff the other people throw out" Kevin added.

"So basically you guys are eating garbage, how yummy" Frankie said as the bell rang.

"I'll get it, just looking at the stuff…yuck" Tom said. Maria was at the door and he jumped.

Nick came down a fire pole. "It's for me dad" he said and smiled at Maria.

"And me" Joe and Kevin cut in running up. "Hey what's new Maria?" Joe asked acting suave.

"Attack of the dingbats part two, I feel bad for her" Frankie muttered as she and Sandy followed Joe and Kevin.

"You mean since I saw you ten minutes ago?" she asked and he smiled. All three barely listened though as they were too mesmerized by their beauty.

"Wow, your amazing, all I done is eat this amazing pizza while your out feeding America" Joe said.

She smiled. "I love your pizza delivering hat Maria, brings out your pretty eyes" he added.

"I love your hat and your shirt Maria, you make it look really cute" Nick said.

"I love your inner beauty and zit free complexion Maria" Kevin said.

Maria laughed. "You guys are so funny, I wish I could stay but I better get to my next destination, nothing worse than a cold pizza" she said.

She came back ten more times before Stella came over. She looked disgusted as Kevin burped when she walked in.

"You all need to lay off the pizza before we have a denim shortage from me making your guys pants bigger" she said.

"They could always wear sweatpants" Frankie offered walking by with her teddy bear and a portable dvd player. She went behind them and disappeared into a castle made from pizza boxes.

"Yeah that's not tacky" Stella said. "Power slides in sweatpants sounds awesome" Kevin said.

"Yeah and you could make really cool ones with pockets to hold our pizzas" Joe added.

Nick came down then. "Guys ever try sweatpants, lots more wiggle room" he said.

Tom came in looking angry. "You guys spent five hundred dollars on pizza this month?" he asked.

"No way" they cried.

"Yeah sure and my clubhouse isn't made from the pizza boxes" a voice came and the door opened and Frankie popped out.

"No more pizza guys and I mean it" Tom warned and walked out. "But dad" Joe cried.

Tom turned. "I mean it Joseph, you boys will just have to get over your crush on the pizza girl" he said.

"Crush?" Joe cried and laughed and the others joined in. "Yeah this isn't a fake laughing matter, no more pizza" Tom said and left.

Frankie chuckled. "Aww poor babies" she said and disappeared.

Joe shook his head. "Imagine dad thinking I have a crush on the pizza girl" he said walking into the kitchen.

"Just because Maria has such shiny soft hair and is so pretty" he added.

"Yeah and she smells really good like toasted oregano" Nick added.

"I miss her" Joe said. "Enough to sing about it?" Kevin asked putting his arm around Joe.

"Oh yeah" Nick said and they ran upstairs.

Frankie crawled out of her clubhouse and shook her head at Stella.

"You're lucky you don't have to live with those dorks" she said and Stella chuckled.

"Hang in there, I have to go" she said and left.

Frankie shrugged and went upstairs to spy on the boys.

Nick was drumming while Kevin and Joe took out guitars. Nick sang first then came a very cheesy chorus she thought.

LoveShowed upAt my doorYesterdayItMight sound cheesyBut I wanted her to stayI fell in loveWith the pizza girlNow I eat pizzaEvery dayI fell in loveWith the pizza girlNow I eat pizzaEvery dayIWas stuckIn a boxFor so longNowI sayThat the pizza girlShe's the one for meYeahI fell in loveWith the pizza girlNow I eat pizzaEvery dayI fell in loveWith the pizza girlNow I eat pizzaNow I eat pizzaNow I eat pizzaEvery day

Frankie clapped for them. "Bravo, you three achieved a new level of pathetic" she said with a chuckle.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny Francesca" Kevin said.

"You all really are crushing, how cute and pathetic of you guys" she said.

Joe ignored her. "I got it, I'll just call Maria and date her" he said and got out his phone as did Kevin.

Nick grabbed them both. "We can't…ordering pizza is one thing but this will break the law" he said.

Frankie chuckled. "Ooh your Jonas law, this'll be good" she said.

"Kevin, bring the book" Nick said ignoring her. Kevin got a book and blew off the dust making them all cough.

"Kevin!" Frankie squealed. "Oops sorry guys too much fake dust" he said.

"Amendment 3, sub paragraph A, Line 6" Nick instructed.

"You seriously memorized it?" Frankie asked and he nodded with a serious expression.

"We made the JONAS law for a reason" he answered and she nodded. "So what's it say?"

"It was a dark and stormy night, Fireball the pony was lost inside box canyon" he read and all three raised their eyebrows.

Kevin closed the book and chuckled. "Oops this isn't the book" he said.

"I would hope not" Frankie said. "What happens to the pony?" Joe asked.

"She got killed" Frankie said and he gasped. "No Joseph read it yourself its cute" she added and he nodded.

Kevin took the other book that was underneath Fireball the pony on the table.

"If more than one member of the band JONAS is crushing on the same girl, absolutely no member may ask out said crushee or said member risk destroying the bond that makes them awesome band mates and brothers" Kevin read.

"Yeah, we don't wanna destroy our awesomeness" Nick said.

"But what if crushee is the beautiful Maria?" Joe asked.

"Then you three are screwed" Frankie supplied. "She's right…how do you solve this problem" Kevin mused.

"There is no problem, the book of JONAS is clear, none of us are going out with Maria...agreed?" Joe corrected.

"No more bad pizza" Nick said putting out his hand and Frankie cheered jumping on Joe's bed

"No more tight pants" Kevin said adding his hand on top of Nick's. "Aw but the ripping noises made me laugh" Frankie pouted as she landed on her butt.

"No Maria!" they said together as Joe added his. They separated and Joe laid on his bed and tickled Frankie.

"You can be my girl then Frankster" he said and she nodded.

"Sure Joey" she agreed. "No way, I want her" Kevin said and Joe cuddled Frankie to him.

She laughed as all three jumped on Joe's bed and tickled her.

"Least the JONAS law can't forbid us fighting over her" Kevin supplied as they tickled her.

That ended the fun and they all left their sister. They all left the room as well and Frankie had a feeling Maria hadn't left their lives just yet.

She waited on the couch by the front door and first spotted Joe come down the stairs looking spiffy.

"Don't you look nice" she commented.

"Don't you have something to do?" he asked and she nodded.

"I am, I'm making sure you all keep to your law" she said. They heard a noise and Joe sat in the swivel chair in front of the coffee table.

"Hi Nicky" Frankie called.

"Well well, good evening Mr. Nick" Joe greeted and turned around acting suave again.

"If I didn't know any better I say someone is dressed for a date" he said and Nick scoffed. "Perhaps for a girl I like to call Maria"

"Can't a guy dress nice for his evening snack?" he asked and Joe rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, I can spell your perfume, yuckola" Frankie said plugging her nose.

"It's cologne and it's expensive" Nick clarified. "You wasted your money cause it sucks" she insisted.

"I'm ashamed of you Nicholas, what do you call it La Babe Magnet?" Joe asked trying to sound French.

"It's called growl Joseph and I wouldn't be judging" Nick clarified and took the coupons from Joe's jacket pocket.

"Pizza coupons, care to explain?"

"Yeah, you present them when you pay and you get a discount its pretty cool" Joe said and Nick scoffed.

"I know what they are" he said and then Kevin came down the fire pole holding flowers.

"And now its three yippee" Frankie said thoroughly enjoying herself.

Kevin tried to hide the flowers and act normal. "Hey little bros and little sis what's happening?" he asked.

"What are you hiding Kev?" Joe asked and Kevin pulled out the flowers.

"flowers, I want to attract bees" he said.

"Your allergic to bees" Joe said. "Yes but it was first excuse I thought of" he said.

Frankie walked over. "Well I guess you all are breaking the JONAS law then" she said.

"Yeah, were outlaws" Joe agreed.

"So maybe we should all ask her out then" Kevin supplied.

Frankie shook her head. "But the law…"

"Is going to have to be broken" Nick answered surprising her.

Joe took off for the door and Frankie beat them to it. "You all are going to scare her away dingbats" she scolded.

They pulled away and acted cool. "Fine" they said and moved away and went to different areas of the house ignoring each other.

The next day at school Stella caught on after Kevin and Nick asked her how to impress Maria.

She took out her phone and texted Frankie and got her answer.

"So trying to all get the pizza girl huh?" she asked when she found them on the stairs.

"How do you know?" Joe asked."You have three blabbermouth sibs, so what's so great about this girl?" she asked him.

"Why? You jealous Malone?" Joe asked and she hit his shoulder.

"No, just worried you three will scare her" she said and Joe winced.

"We can handle it Stells" Nick said and she laughed.

"Really because the way I see it a guy likes a girl its cool, two guys even better and three is a jackpot but when the three are brothers she just brought herself a ticket on the crazy train" she said.

"We can handle it Stella" Nick said again.

"Oh okay Nicholas and how is Mr. Bumble doing?" She asked and he winced.

"Okay yeah, he kinda broke" he admitted.

"Kinda? The thing was stretched out till it snapped and then you three didn't speak for a month and this is now a real girl with real limbs" she said.

"Okay she is right, we can't go down that path again" Kevin agreed.

"Of course I am, now just drop the Maria thing you're better off, come on Macy" she said.

"You all can fight over me" Macy said before she was dragged away.

"Okay we can't all go at her at once then, we'll only fight" Nick said.

"I wish she could just come over, hang out and decide who she likes best" Kevin said.

"Your such a dreamer Kevin" Joe scoffed.

"How about we ask her to come over, hang out and decide who she likes best?" Nick suggested.

"Genius!" Joe complimented.

"Hey!" Kevin complained. "Don't be jealous dude" Nick called.

Later Frankie watched as the guys contemplated how to handle Maria.

"Maria will be here any minute so best behavior gentlemen" Nick told Joe and Kevin.

"Yeah like you all won't flirt" Frankie advised.

"We'll have a code phrase, if any of us flirts say the phone is ringing" Nick said.

"I'll get it" Kevin said and Nick grabbed him. "That's the phrase" he hissed and Kevin nodded.

The bell rang. "Showtime" Frankie said and they all went to answer it together.

"You three are going to screw this up" she muttered and followed them.

"Hi Maria, I'm Frankie" she said and Maria awed. "You are so cute" she said and Frankie grinned.

"I know…you brought pizza to hang out?" she asked and Maria shrugged.

"Felt weird so I paid for one" she said and Joe awed.

"Isn't that sweet, we adore Picarillo's pizza" he said and Frankie gagged so he covered her face with his hand and shooed her away.

Frankie stepped away rolling her eyes. She got into a chair a few feet away as the guys couldn't really get rid of her.

They sat on the couch and the guys stared at her lovingly.

"Maria if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together" Joe said and Nick and Kevin gasped.

"The phone is ringing!" Nick said. Frankie rolled her eyes. 'Had to pick the dumbest phrase you morons' she thought.

"I don't hear a phone" Maria said and Joe agreed. "Me either Nicky, you should get your ears checked" he said and Nick glared at him.

"I'll be right back" Kevin said and ran past Frankie grabbing her arm.

"Get the cereal and a bowl" he instructed and she obeyed. "This is your idea of romantic meal?" she asked.

"Considering mom banned us from ever cooking again, yeah pretty much" he said and she shrugged.

"You three are pathetic" she said. "You told us" he said and she nodded."I know but I never get tired of it" she answered as Kevin fixed the cereal up nice on a tray.

"Maria do you like motorcycles?" Joe asked as they returned. "Yeah, their really awesome" she said.

"Well you'd look great in my sidecar" Joe said. "The phone is ringing" Nick hissed.

"There is no phone ringing, you done way too many rock concerts" Maria said.

"Poor guy" Joe sympathized acting smug.

"Hey Maria, I cooked for you, hope you like crunchy cats" Kevin said putting down the tray.

Nick dialed Kevin's phone and his ring tone said 'Kevin likes Maria.'

"Are you calling him?" Maria asked and Nick threw his phone.

"Yeah to uh tell him I wrote you a song" Nick said and took her hand. He led her away to where a guitar sat and started the guys song.

"The phone is way way ringing" Joe cried as he and Kevin followed.

"Can we talk to you Nick?" he asked calmly and they met in the kitchen.

"Dude, not cool" he scolded. Nick glared at him. "I had to with you all acting Mr. cool in there" he said.

"Well I only did that cause of Mr. Crunchy cats" Joe said.

"Hey you started it" Kevin cried.

"You all are idiots and she's leaving" Frankie pointed out and they all ran to Maria who was going to the door.

"Maria wait what's wrong?" Joe cried.

She paused. "Yeah, uh I have to go, all this attention is flattering and all but way weird" she said and went to open the door and Nick took her hand.

"Wait please, its just hard cause we never broke the JONAS law" he said.

"Yeah, this is like Mr. Bumble all over, she's a stretched out teddy bear" Kevin cried.

"Phone is ringing, JONAS law and Mr. Bumble? I feel like I'm on the crazy train" Maria said.

"We just all really like you" Joe said.

"We could share you" Kevin suggested. "Yeah I am so out of here" Maria said and left.

"Yeah, that worked out well" Nick said as he closed the door behind her.

"Don't say it Frankie" Joe warned. "I was just going to say I'm sorry" she said and hugged him.

He lifted her up. "Oh well least we have you" he said.

They went upstairs and an hour later Stella came over and they explained the messy story.

"I hate to say it but I told you so" she said and they shrugged as she measured them for fitting.

"How could we be so dumb for a girl, we broke the sacred JONAS law for her" Nick scoffed.

"Yeah, but Maria was special" Joe said. "She was a big part of our lives" Kevin agreed.

"Yeah sure, so what was the color of her eyes?" Frankie asked as walked in.

"Blue" "Brown" "I know she had two"

Stella smirked at Frankie. "Name one thing she did besides deliver pizza?" Stella asked catching on.

"She rang the bell" "She smelled good" "She delivered garlic bread"

"That's it? You know nothing about this girl, I feel really bad for her now as you three jerks were just competing for her affection" Frankie cried.

"That's not…" Nick started but when he turned to his brothers he knew it was.

"True Nicholas?" Stella asked and he shrugged.

"Okay we did get carried away" he said and both girls nodded. "Yeah and that's not the brothers I know, your loved by millions because you're a team" Frankie said.

"We should have listened to you girls, I'm going to mail Maria an apology letter" Joe said and the other two nodded.

"Bet she'll like mine the best" Nick quipped.

"No way, she'll adore mine, I'm getting her special stationary right now" Kevin said.

"Not if I get it first" Joe said and he ran to a pole.

"Race you" Kevin said and they all went down.

"I win" Nick said. "Yeah but I only used one arm" Kevin challenged.

"I looked the most awesome coming down" Joe argued.

"Yeah those three won't ever change" Frankie said. "Yep and it's our job to yell at them then" she said and Frankie high fived her.

The girls followed them down with Frankie taking the book.

"Hey, stop bickering already" she said. Nick took the book and laid it on the table.

"Okay come on you guys" he said and they all put their hands on the book.

"We solemnly swear to never ever let a girl come between us again no matter how cute, funny or how little we know about her" he said and Kevin and Joe high fived. "Word"

"Yeah, lets just hope it lasts but I'm proud of you guys" Frankie said.

"I'm more proud" Nick said and she rolled her eyes. "My middle name is proud" Joe said.

"I am the most proud ha" Kevin declared as the bell rang and Frankie got it."Stella…the juice king" she called and Stella ran over. Both girls swooned and all three rolled their eyes.

"And they said were pathetic" Joe said as they walked upstairs.

It was just another normal day at the Lucas's.

_Hope you liked the changes. till next time Peace, Love, Jonas. _


	4. Keep it real

_Hey all I'm back with another episode. I am mostly sticking to show's episode but just adding in Frankie parts as the bonus Jonas is barely used so I made him a little girl who is feisty and mean to them sometimes._

_I own nothing but I guess I own Francesca as she is my own creation. And I own Emily Misa. _

"Tough day at school?" Frankie asked as she followed her brothers up and watched them pass out on their beds.

"You could say that, I hate when other schools come to HMA, I ran all morning only to have to run the mile in PE" Joe groaned.

"Yeah life seemed so much easier before we were famous" Nick agreed.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, you all whine so much, but I know you guys love this life you made" she said folding her arms.

Kevin stood up. He was only one who didn't fall on his bed instead just laid halfway on it.

"Yeah, I do love being noticed by millions of girls, I bet they think I'm the most handsome" he said.

"Yeah right, the girls love the guy with straight hair they can slip their pretty manicured fingers through" Joe retorted.

"No, they love the young one who can play a bunch of instruments and can sing like an angel" Nick argued.

Frankie rolled her eyes as they argued. 'You three crack me up' she thought.

The next day was Friday and everyone but Joe was downstairs. Frankie came out in a nice outfit and wondered where Joe ran off to this time.

Kevin had a microphone like in the movies. "Where did you get that thing?" she asked and he smiled. "I know a guy" he said and she chuckled.

"Course you do, silly me" she said and hugged Nick and Tom. "Morning Nicky, morning Daddy" she said to both.

"Morning princess" they both responded.

When she sat father Tom finally had tomorrow all planned out.

"Okay so tomorrow we got the radio interview in the morning, the photo shoot after lunch and then we have the benefit concert tomorrow night" he said.

"And the rest of the day is ours" Kevin said and Frankie laughed.

"Sure, if your not drained, you can read to me before you go to bed" she said and Kevin made an oh face.

"Oh right" he said.

"Would anyone like more toast?" Sandy asked as she finished buttering two pieces.

"I would" Frankie began but then Frankie turned with the microphone.

"Wait princess, can you please say that again mom?" he asked and Sandy yelled his name into the microphone making him jump.

"When did breakfast require a microphone?" she asked.

"Since Joe decided he liked late night pizza I'm guessing " Frankie suggested and Kevin nodded.

"Yeah he took the jet to Chicago for a pizza" he said. "Yeah and he got back late so were recording breakfast, he likes to hear the bacon sizzle Kev" Nick added.

Kevin began to record that and Sandy pushed it away. "Okay stop, go sit down this is breakfast not a breakfast meeting" she said.

"But mom…" Kevin said and Sandy snapped her fingers and he handed over his stuff.

"Joseph Adam!" she then yelled and Joe came down the last pole.

"Yes mommy dearest, what's happening? What did I miss?" he asked.

"Breakfast bro" Frankie supplied finishing her toast. She drank her juice as big man walked in.

"Hey Princess got your limo ready" he said.

"Filled with jellybeans big man?" she asked. "You know it, got every color but green, it's all jelly beanie good" he answered.

"Awesome!" she cheered and grabbed her bag. "Bye bye" she called grabbing her backpack.

"Bye Frankster" they called.

"Okay now to more important issues, that limo has issues dad" Joe said.

"Really? How so?" Tom asked. "Well who puts a hotdog machine so close to a trampoline?" he asked.

"Yeah, especially with him bouncing on it" Nick added getting a glare from Joe.

"Okay I'll move it away anything else?" Tom asked. "Yeah the frozen yogurt machine doesn't do swirl its either chocolate or vanilla, what happened to freedom of both flavors?" Nick said.

"And those massage chairs aren't very good, too much choppa not enough digga" Kevin said.

"Okay seriously, what are we a family of royalty? We have gotten way too big for our britches" Sandy cries.

"I got bigger britches for everyone" Stella interrupts and she moans.

"Good morning Lucas family, sorry I'm late my stupid brother hid my keys again so I had to hide his cell phone and laptop" she adds.

"Well glad you could make it, did you add the diamonds to the soles of my shoes yet?" Kevin asks and Stella nods her mouth full of toast.

"Okay this is exactly what I feared, Stella hon your more than welcome to stay but I just want to know why our promise to stay grounded if you all got famous suddenly died?" Sandy asks.

"Sandy relax, we are grounded and normal" Tom said and got a coffee from a coffee guy.

"Yeah okay so then tell me this, when is the last time you boys or your sister did a chore around here? Or all six of us ate dinner together as a family?" Sandy asks.

Nick, Joe and Kevin whip out a phone. "Okay it was three weeks ago tomorrow" Kevin replies first with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks mom for being so flexible with your schedule" Nick replies.

"Yeah, sorry to burst that Nicholas but this is all stopping now, no more breakfast meetings, no more limos and coffee guy is fired" Sandy said.

The boys look at each other and realize how serious it is.

"That me you want us to stop being JONAS?" Nick asks and Sandy shakes her head.

"No Nicholas, I just want JONAS to be kept on stage, in this house were the Lucas's and were going to start doing chores and eating together and being more real" she says.

He nods. "We can do that right boys?" Nick responds. "Yeah…we'll keep it real" Kevin agrees.

"We promise" Joe adds and Sandy gives them all a hug.

"That's all I ask" she says.

After school ended Frankie pouted at the limo being gone but she nodded.

"Okay fine, if it makes momma happy, I'd hate to stop being the favorite" she said.

"You are so not…." Nick said and she smirked. "Wanna bet?" she said and he shook his head.

"Come on guys lets go clean the house and make mom happy" he said instead.

"I'll go clean upstairs, Francesca make sure your room is spotless and Nick you vacuum while Kevin mops" Joe instructed.

"My room is clean" Frankie said. The guys went in and sure enough it was dust free and super clean.

"You are the strangest little girl" Joe said. She stuck out her tongue.

"FYI Joseph, I did this a few days ago because mom said I can have Macy's little sister Emily sleep over if my room was clean" she said.

"Well la dee dah, then you can help me then, you two get busy" Joe said.

"When is he the boss?" Nick said and Kevin shrugged. "He's not, I am being oldest"

"I'm smarter than you, I should be boss" Nick retorted. "Shut up and clean boys" Frankie yells as Joe piggy backs her upstairs.

"Shoot, forgot garbage bags, get like five or six" Joe said and Frankie obeyed.

When she came back he had pushed out a few piles of stuff. "What do you do Joey? Hoard everything under your bed?" she asked.

"I get lazy?" Joe questioned as he got out holding a rotten apple. "And disgusting" Frankie said grimacing.

"Well the apple is better than this…I think it was a sandwich" Joe said and she grimaced at the smell as he held up with only two fingers a moldy sandwich with lord knows what was inside.

"That's nasty" she said. "What? You don't want a bite?" Joe teased and she covered her mouth to keep from puking.

"You bring that near me and it goes on your head" she warned and Joe's smile vanished.

"Hold open the bag" he said and started throwing the sandwich and other foods and stuff away.

He put the good stuff on his bed he wanted to keep and it soon became a small hill.

"When is last time you cleaned that out?" Frankie asked as she tied up the bag and started the second.

"I have no idea sis, I really don't" Joe said slightly muffled as he was back under the bed.

A half hour later they filled six bags and Frankie shook her head. "That's sad Joseph" she commented.

"Come on, help me toss them down the holes" Joe said not bothering to respond.

"I finished my bed" Joe called out. "Yeah now it's not disgusting under there" Frankie commented sliding down.

"Wait what about the…." she added as Joe stepped out and winced as the girls grabbed her brother.

"JOEY!" she yelled and he soon came back in, his clothes all torn.

"We have some enthusiastic fans" Kevin remarked. "Yep" Frankie agreed.

"They took my socks without taking off my shoes…how do they do that?" he asked before fainting.

Frankie went upstairs and watched as the fans chased her brothers and they never seem to get rid of the trash.

They finally came upstairs. "Now what?" she asked.

"We tie Joe to one of those riggings and lower him down, he puts trash in bin, we bring him back up, chore done" Nick said.

"Your okay with that?" she asked Joe who had a camera helmet on.

"Why not sis? Were doing this for mom" he asked and she nodded.

Kevin latched Joe up. "Okay your code name is danger, after we lower you down we'll be in constant contact the entire time" he said.

"Just get in and out we don't need any heroes" Nick added.

"Is this how normal people take out trash?" Frankie asked.

"This is how Jonas takes out the trash" Joe said climbing outside. "Time to take out the trash!" he said.

"You watch too many gangster movies" Frankie commented as Kevin and Nick lowered him down.

Their plan didn't work as Joe was soon taken out. He walked back into the house using the door and fainted again.

"Wow, keeping it real sure is difficult" Frankie said.

They gave up after that and the next day after school Frankie found them sound asleep.

"I think their upstairs cleaning" Nick heard Frankie say.

"Look alive, their all coming upstairs" he ordered.

"No, too tired" Joe mumbled.

"Then look awake, we can't disappoint mom and she will be if we can't do simple chores, I mean we can rock a stage but we can't clean house" he said.

"What are you guys up to?" Tom asked.

"Just cleaning" Nick said and threw a rag at Kevin who fell down his pole.

"The pole is clean" Kevin said.

"Hey…wow are you all…okay?" Sandy asked. "We're fine" Nick replied vacuuming.

"Yeah, sure" Joe said dusting his starfish.

"Like why would you even ask?" Kevin asked appearing behind them.

"I told you they were being good and keeping it real, you have great boys" Frankie said and all three smiled at her.

"Well, they why isn't Nick's vacuum on?" Tom asked her.

"I'm rehearsing…vacuuming" Nick replied.

He shot Frankie a warning look who just smirked.

"Well I am touched you all are being so real and tonight's our family dinner with my fried chicken"

"Sounds delicious" Nick said.

"It will be but first can you take some of your old clothes down to the thrift store?" she asked and Nick nodded.

"Sure mom, we'll do it and be home in time for the family dinner"

"I am so proud of my babies" Sandy cooed and left with Tom. Frankie folded her arms.

"So exactly how will you get out of here when you all can't even take out the trash?" she asked.

Nick shrugged and she grinned. "Wait I got it" she said and grabbed Joe's scarf off his neck.

She then grabbed a shirt of Nick's and Kevin's vest and threw them to the fans.

"Have some Jonas" she said. "That's our good clothing" Joe whined.

"And now you all can sneak out while their distracted, hurry if I need to I'll throw more" she said and they ran.

"Thanks sis, keep them busy" Nick said and she threw him a thumbs up.

"Hey girls, hi I'm the princess" she said and the girls waved to her.

At the thrift store the guys were surprised to see Macy.

"So you work here Mace?" Joe asked and Macy nodded. "Yeah, my mom owns it so usually I'm here with my sister Emily" she answered.

"Hi guys!" she called. She went to them and whispered. "Sorry, my sister adores you" she whispered.

"We know, it's okay, we love our fans" Nick said. "Your sister said you was cool and I believe her now" she replied.

"Thanks, well anyway were just dropping off some clothes but then we have to go…" Joe said and a scream cut him off.

"No! she's got a camera phone" he cries. "If she sends that we'll be surrounded and mom will be crushed" Nick adds.

"No!" they all cry as the little girls finger sends it out.

"Uh oh" Emily cries covering her ears.

"Great, there is like no way out of here" Joe said. "No back door?" Nick asks and he shakes his head.

"I texted Frankie, she said she'll distract your parents" Emily says.

"For how long though? Our sister is adorable but even she can't keep them busy forever, we ruined mom's plans" Nick asked.

She shrugs. "Just trying to help Nick" she huffs sounding hurt. He walks over and hugs her.

"Sorry, just frustrated Emily" he apologizes.

"Well I guess I can help to by getting rid of this pest" Macy says.

"Hey I'm their number 1 fan" she says. "Ha" Macy says and opens her vest to reveal her shirt. "I'm their super fan" she says and pushes her out in time for Stella to burst in.

"Frankie texted me, so any ideas?" she asked.

"Nope, were just going to hang out" Joe said.

"Yeah, be us six in here forever" Nick adds.

"Yeah we'll never make it home for mom's dinner, our family will be destroyed and our lives are over" Kevin adds.

"Okay so fine lets just call your parents" Stella advises.

"No way, mom already believes we can't be a normal family" Joe says.

"Then the police" Stella says.

"No, we can't call every time we run an errand, how is that keeping it real?" Nick asks.

"Then what do we do?" Stella asks.

A knock on the door happens before anyone can speak. Emily peeks out and beckons the boys.

"It's Frankie, quick before the fans run in" she says and she opens the door and Kevin grabs his sister and Joe and Nick close the door.

"Mom and dad are real antsy…I told them I'd find you and not to worry but I don't think they bought that" she said.

"Great, were running out of time, we need to get out and fast" Nick said and she nods.

"Come on boys, where is the JONAS spirit I know and love?" she asked.

"Sis is right, remember when we took out the trash? We can do this gentlemen and ladies" Joe added.

"Okay so all we need is a plan, everyone think" Kevin says.

"All I can think is how awesome those shoes would look with those pants" Joe said and Stella smiles.

"That's what I was thinking" she said and the two did their handshake.

"I want to learn that" Frankie remarks. "I think Kevin meant to think how to get us out without being mugged" Nick scolds.

"Party pooper" Stella mumbles. "Now you know what I put up with" Frankie mutters back.

Everyone spread out and sat in the store all mopey and bored.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm so hungry, what if we die of hunger and thirst?" Joe exclaimed.

"He really is the diva" Emily whispered to Frankie and she laughed.

The child got up and found a mint in a purse. "Best thing about old purses…breath mints" she said and Joe took one.

"Okay so food is covered, I need water though, I think I'm suffocating" Joe cried.

Nick grabbed a jug of water that was beside him. "Calm down bro, we only been in here like two hours" he said.

Joe took a gulp. "Hint of lime yum" he said happier now and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Okay seriously, why do you three need to have the most recognizable faces?" Stella whined.

"I'll wear a disguise" Joe cried putting on a bowtie. "Don't worry everyone it's still me Joe" he said and the two youngest girls giggled.

"That's brilliant" Stella said. "Yeah, if only we thought of that sooner" Frankie agreed.

"Beggars can't be choosers kid, anyway we are surrounded by costumes, we can dress you handsome boys up and get you out" Stella said.

"Awesome, I'll go as Joe, Joe can go as Nick and Nick can go as me" Kevin suggested.

"That's good but we'll use it next time Kev" Stella said.

"That's what you said last time" Kevin retorted. "Give it up bro, you don't win with girls" Frankie said.

"I think this'll become a good song, Living life, life in the fast lane, not that bad, no we can't complain, whose to say that we won't keep it real" Nick said.

"Yeah, hold on tight, don't you dare let go, now's the time let the whole world now, you can shine bright but still keep it real" Joe and Kevin added.

"Come on go to the dressing rooms" Frankie said as they kept repeating it.

After about twenty changes the guys all came out as doctors after Stella got Joe and Nick to stop fighting as Santa's.

"You guys look cute in scrubs" Frankie remarked.

"Uh Francesca, I think they look good in anything" Macy corrected and she nodded.

Joe's phone rang then. "It's dad" he mouthed while picking up.

"Hi dad, yeah as mom requested were at the thrift store and running a little late because we found a lost bunny but we found it a great home" he said.

"Come on, were three doctors with an emergency" Nick said.

"Take my sister, she's unconscious anyway, maybe pretend she needs a hospital" Emily offered.

"Okay, Nick take her feet" Joe said while he lifted Macy under her arms.

"If only Macy knew she was being carried by two-thirds of JONAS, she'd faint" Stella said.

"Overwhelmed fan coming through" Kevin said and no one moves.

"She just puked" he said and everyone jumps aside. "See no girl likes gross stuff" Frankie said smirking.

Nick's phone went off. "Hey, yeah mom were good, being totally normal, why do you ask?" he asked.

"Maybe because you look to be in trouble?" Sandy suggested.

"Retreat!" Nick screamed as the fans screamed and everyone ran in leaving Macy behind.

"Guys! My sister!" Emily cried as the door was shut. "Macy!" all three exclaim and drag her in.

"Okay what happened? When did my rock stars become doctors?" Sandy asked.

"We…we were just trying to get out alone because we knew it meant a lot for us to keep it real" Joe said.

"Yeah, that's why we all came to help but unfortunately those fans are scary" Frankie added.

"Okay family hug" Kevin said and everyone hugged over Macy's unconscious body.

"Okay let's eat" Tom said. "Well, I saw you all weren't returning so we turned dinner into a picnic, I told you I was having a family dinner" Sandy added.

"You have food? Oh I love you mom" Joe said and grabbed a wing.

"This is best chicken ever" he said while eating. "Don't talk with your mouth full Joseph" Frankie scolded while trying not to get hit with chicken.

"Well don't worry, big man is coming and he'll free us" Sandy said.

"Those little girls are vicious, what a nightmare" he said coming in his clothes all torn.

"Okay can we do the jet here?" she asked.

"That's not keeping it real mom" Nick said and she shrugged.

"Well I guess I have to get used to fact my kids are superstars and we can't keep it real but we can try" she said.

"We did try mom" Joe said and she smiled. "And I'm a proud mom" she said.

"Okay another family hug" Kevin offered and they all hugged.

"Well okay I got an idea, lets give them mom's great potato salad and a pic with the boys and me" Frankie offered.

"May as well or were never getting out" Nick said. He opened the door.

"Okay one by one you may come in, get a picture and then please leave" he said and soon it was going smooth.

It was a few hours before the family went home but least they made about three hundred girls happy.

"Hey Nick do these sunglasses make my head look fat?" Joe asked later when they were relaxed.

"No your fat head makes your head look fat" Nick said.

"Where you going Kevin?" he then asked before Joe could retort.

"I will never be defeated, I'm going out, goodbye gentlemen" Kevin answered.

"Your insane" Frankie said joining in.

"Maybe, but I'll go out a hero sis" Kevin answered.

"Don't do it man, it's not worth it" Nick cautioned.

"Your throwing your life away man" Joe added.

Kevin ran out and the girls got the trash and not him. He came back in with a cheer.

"You did it bro!" Frankie said and Kevin twirled her around and high fived his brothers.

"Lucas's ROCK!" Frankie cheered.

It was just another normal day on JONAS street in an old firehouse.


	5. Bands best friend

_This show gets sillier and sillier huh but I LOVE it, I'd also love if you all would review. _

_So anyway this is Bands Best Friend and our second episode with a guest appearance. First we had the beautiful Bridgit Mendler playing Nick's love interest Penny._

_Now we got the adorable and goofy Nate Hartley playing Joe's best friend Carl 'the shoe' Shuester. _

_And of course I changed Frankie J's parts a little. I have to do something to make this my own lol. I own nothing of JONAS but I do own a part of princess Frankie since I made her. _

_I feel bad for Frankie (the boy) here, he must have been thinking he is king of hide and seek when really he was just forgotten. _

_Oh and kinda changed everything around. The episode kind of made little sense to me so made it more my own hope you enjoy. _

_Oh one more thing, I won't do the Macy/Stella stuff at all ever unless its their stuff or their with the guys. This takes long enough as it is. Please review I put lots of time in these and it'd mean so much._

"I'm shocked you three are down here"

The three young guys heads perked up at the little girl's voice as they were eating a snack together.

"Why you want the table to yourself?" Joe asked and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I just thought you guys would watch the leprechaun show it's on in like ten minutes" she answered.

"Yeah right sis, Leprechaun hunter starts at one today" Joe answered.

"What time do you think it is Joseph? We just had lunch forty-five minutes ago" she retorted.

"Oh no!" Nick cried and all three ran for the stairs.

"Wait for me" Frankie said and got on a chair. "Hey! I want a piggy back ride" she called. Kevin, who was last ran back and she jumped on him.

They got upstairs and ran for the TV. "Uh, anyone remember the correct remote?" Nick asked picking up two of the ten.

"Maybe this one?" Joe asked and Frankie and Nick shook their heads as Nick's drum came down.

"That's the drum lowerer" Nick said and Frankie smiled. "There you are Frankie bear, I forgot I was playing the drums earlier" she squealed and grabbed it.

Joe put the drums back up as she rejoined them. "This one" she said and it activated confetti.

"Happy New Year!" she exclaimed and all three rolled their eyes.

"This one does nothing" Nick said. "Found the one for the lights" Joe said as the lights shut off.

"Turn them back on!" Kevin yelled. "It's okay Kevy, your safe" Frankie said patting his hand though she was a little scared too.

"This one only turns them off" Joe said. "That's stupid, oh wait here is the one to turn them on, you guys need a universal remote" she said.

All four then screamed as they saw their dad covered in smoothie.

"So I'm making a smoothie and the machine goes on by itself any ideas children?" he asked annoyed.

"Totally need a universal remote…that or a label maker" Frankie said as nick tossed his remote.

"Yeah…sorry dad but were trying to see Leprechaun Hunter" Nick said and Tom grabbed a remote.

"How does he find the right one?" Frankie whispered to Nick who shrugged.

"Who cares? It's Leprechaun hunting time" he answered and sat in a chair pulling her onto his lap.

All five then put on hats. "It's Leprechaun Hunting time!" they all exclaimed.

Frankie put her legs over Nick's legs and put her arms around his neck and her head on his chest.

"Comfortable?" he asked and she nodded. "Of course, all three of you make good chairs and pillows" she said as she hugged his neck.

Nick rolled his eyes and but his arms were hugging his sister.

When the show ended Tom left for a shower and Nick turned off the TV.

"We definitely need to label these" he said. "Or just get a universal remote Nicky" Frankie said and he nodded.

"Anyway, Shoe's parents should be dropping him off any minute" Joe said and the other boys looked at him.

"What? I told you guys this a week ago when I invited him" he added.

Frankie groaned. "If he starts calling me puppy again and petting me I'm biting his hand" she said.

When Frankie was little she was always in her puppy outfit from Halloween pretending she was one. But almost nine year olds do not act that lame.

"Francesca….come on we have to be nice" Joe warned.

"That is me being nice Joseph" she retorted. "No biting then, now come on he'll be here soon" he said and led them to the poles. Frankie followed Joe.

The bell rang as they went to the kitchen. "And the torture begins" Frankie said.

"Shoe!" Joe exclaimed and his smile faded as only Stella was there. "Oh it's just you" he said.

"Nice to see you too Joseph, glad I feel so welcome" she answered.

"He just thought you was Shoe, Stella" Frankie said coming over. She hugged the stylist's waist and Stella ruffled her hair.

"Shoe? No…you don't mean Carl Shuester…the annoying kid Joe met in elementary school who I thought we got rid of in eighth grade?" she asked and Nick nodded.

"That would be him, man four years sure go by fast, I so hope he does his bit of running into me" he said.

"The clumsy robot? That was so classic" Joe said and started trying out his bit.

"Stop it!" Nick yelled and after three times he did. "I don't do it as good man I hope we get our wish Nick" he said.

"Yeah…totally" Nick agreed.

"Ugh…I don't think I'll stick around for him" Stella said. "Why? Did he annoy you too?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, sure princess…if you call him opening a pudding and getting it all over my Penelope peach pit purse in third grade annoying" she answered.

"Yuck" Frankie said as Kevin stifled a giggle. "Is that funny Kevin Percy?" Stella asked and Kevin shook his head.

"No Ma'am" he said stopping his laugh.

"Stella you know if a boy is mean to a girl, he's crushing on the girl" Joe said.

"Are you defending him Joseph?" Stella snapped and he shook his head.

"No Ma'am" he said as the bell rang.

"I'll get it" Frankie offered and the shoe was there. "Hey…it's little puppy" he said and patted her head and she growled.

"Mean little puppy….so where are the…oh wow, there are some rock stars living here" Carl said walking in.

"Shoe! Hey man" Joe greeted him slapping five.

"Hey Nicky, Kevin" Carl then greeted the other two and stopping seeing the blonde.

"Oh wow, Stella Malone, my how you have grown up" he said with a smile.

"You sicken me you…purse ruiner…you put plum pudding in my Penelope peach pit purse" she said and stormed out.

"Is she…" Carl started and Joe shrugged. "We don't ask, you don't win with girls" Joe clarified.

"Okay then, this is a cool place, you mind if I look around?" Carl asked.

Joe nodded. "Sure why not, but first were making snacks" Nick said and started to walk away.

Carl did the clumsy robot bit and Joe laughed. "Yes, man this is going to be fun week" he said.

"For who?" Frankie whispered to Kevin who shrugged.

"So puppy what do you like to eat?" Carl asked and Frankie clenched a fist.

Joe gave her a pleading so she decided to be nice.

"Look Carl, call me Frankie, Francesca or princess or I won't answer and this is my only warning" she hissed.

"Okay, uh Frankie, do you own snacks?" he asked and she nodded.

"We got cheese in a can and crackers" Joe said. "Awesome" Carl said with a smile.

They all sat and got out a few cans and a box of crackers. They began chatting old memories and Carl laughed.

"Yeah, all that was fun but come on guys, that was when we were kids, now I want to hear this rock star life you all made" he said.

"Hey, Carl the shoe Shuester" Tom said walking in suddenly.

"Hey rock star dad" Carl greeted.

"I thought I heard your voice but I mean this can't be you, last I saw you was in your alien ninja costume, you like were never without it" Tom said.

"Still got it sir but I mean you gotta look more cool and stylish now for the ladies like my boys" he said.

Tom smiled. "Good to hear, so guess you're a big chick magnet now?" he asked and Carl shrugged.

"I get by"

"All right, have fun, nice seeing you again" Tom retorted and walked away.

"Okay so after our unhealthy snack can we play a game?" Frankie asked.

"I got a great game right now, remember when we wrote our signatures with cheese spray?" Carl asked.

"When was that?" Nick asked and Carl grinned. "Right now Nick my brother, lets rock out" he said and started to cheese the wall.

"No! We're not allowed to make a mess" Frankie cried.

"Yeah, your cheesing our wall" Kevin added.

"Come on your rock stars, live a little" Carl said and wrote his name out.

"What are you all doing"?" Sandy cried coming in. Joe immediately grabbed Carl's can.

"Mom you remember the shoe" he said and Sandy nodded. He quickly ran to her.

"It's okay, we haven't seen him since we got famous but we'll clean up and then chill" he whispered.

"I don't want to see any cheese unless its on a cracker Joseph" she answered and stormed back off.

"Okay time to clean up" Joe said and wetting napkins started cleaning the cheese.

"How come you don't just get your maid to do that?" Carl asked as the four siblings cleaned.

"Because were normal kids, we have to clean up the house ourselves" Frankie answered.

"Really?"

"Are you really that stupid? What? Just because my brothers are rock stars doesn't mean they get to disobey our parents" Frankie yelled.

Carl nodded a bit stunned at his scolding from a kid half his age.

"Yeah…you're right pu…I mean Frankie" he said catching himself.

Frankie smiled. "Good, now you can clean your mess" she said and handed him the rag she was using.

"I'm going to play in my room, maybe I'll call Emily and Sophie" she said and left.

"She scares me" Carl said and all three chuckled. "Like I said Carl, you don't win with girls" Joe said and the four cleaned the walls.

"You know it's more fun to make a mess than to clean it" Carl declared making them laugh again.

"Come on we'll go play some board games, we have to sleep early, tomorrow is school" Joe suggested.

"You all go to school as well?"

"Of course, it is kind of the law no matter who you are" Nick said and Carl nodded.

"Oh cool, guess we still aren't that different…eh who am I kidding, you might put up this front but you all will show me how to be rock stars right?" Carl asked.

All three shared a look. "Sure…why not?" Nick asked.

"Come on, we'll show you our room" Kevin said. "You share a room?"

"Well it's an old firehouse so only came with two room so mom and dad and Frankie took those and we turned the giant room upstairs into a bedroom" Nick explained.

"And a very cool room" Carl said when he saw it. "Okay we'll go in a circle starting with my space" Kevin said.

"Three beds? You must love space Kev" Carl said and Kevin chuckled.

"It's a bus bed, only Joe has a normal bed" Kevin answered. "But this is my favorite item" he said motioning to his guitar rack.

"I like it, rock stars need plenty of guitars to rock out on" he said and high fived Kevin.

"It's even cooler" Kevin said and turned it on. "That is neat and be even cooler if I get to play one" Carl said.

He grabbed one and Kevin's color drained from him. "No, please I'm begging you" he whined but Carl ignored it and messed with it.

"Just put it down"

"Relax, hey you got a smudge on it" Carl said and to Kevin's shock his spit wiped off the signature.

Joe grabbed it. "That was a signature Carl from blues guitarist Lefty BoJangles" Joe said.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know" Carl said.

"Forget it, was just an accident, come on you have to see rest of this place" Joe said quickly.

"Cool and again sorry Kevin, the guy has just really bad handwriting" he said.

"No big Carl, the man only has two left hands" Kevin said and Carl backed away with Joe who gave the guitar to Kevin.

Kevin put it back and looked at Nick. "Why do we have to put up with him, he's Joe's annoying friend?" he asked.

"Because were a team and were being supportive of Joe, remember Jonas law we respect each other and that includes each brother's friends" Nick answered.

"Can't we tear that page? He touched my…No one is allowed to…" Kevin whined and Nick patted his back.

"Relax bro, we got to be cool, he's a good friend of Joe's and were being supportive for him and besides it's not forever " Nick whispered back.

"Oh yippee, I wonder what else this guy will destroy" Kevin muttered.

The two caught up to Joe and Carl who were looking at the Stellavator.

"This is neat" Carl said fascinated. "Yeah, it's called the Stellavator created by Stella who is our stylist now" Joe said.

"We call her our Stellalist" Kevin said trying to get back to being friendly.

"Only Kevin calls her that" Nick clarified. Carl chuckled.

"Okay so what does the Stellavator do?" Carl asked.

"Well, Stella likes us to be fashionable at whatever we wear so she made this putting all our clothes inside, all we do is punch in what we want and it appears all Stella approved" Joe explained.

"For example for Nick we can pick Toronto, concert jacket, indoor stadium" Joe said and the outfit came out on a hook.

"That is nice, she has good taste, my turn" Carl said and messed with it.

"Joe let's do Hawaii, no Alaska, no wait Hawaii, no Alaska" he said.

"No Carl, it's sensitive, Stella only wants us three to touch it" Nick warned but it was too late and the Stellavator broke.

"What's going on?" Frankie asked running up and then she gasped.

"Stella is going to be furious" she said and all three nodded.

"Well on bright side I bet I could pull that outfit off but yeah the princess is right were in trouble" Joe said.

"I'll pay to fix it…once I get some money" Carl answered.

"Come on, lets show the rest of the room off" Joe suggested and hurried them away.

"So he can break more stuff?" Frankie asked but low enough so only Kev and Nick heard.

"Come on, lets just follow, this is for Joe guys" he said.

They showed off Nick and Joe's sides and Nick raised his drums before they could be Carlified.

"Sorry, no one touches that but me, it's a band thing" Nick explained. He gave Frankie a look and she nodded.

"Well I guess that's it for the old firehouse lets go play a board game now" Joe suggested.

"Wait what about that?" Carl asked and Joe moaned at their studio.

Carl ran to it and Joe turned on music for him. "What do we do? Carl is rock and roll crazy" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, he's way more annoying than I remember and I never thought that was possible" Nick agreed.

"Yeah, you're friend is just too crazy Joey" Frankie chimed.

"Come on siblings give him a chance, he is just a bit excited to be here, soon he'll mellow out and act like the Carl we know and love" Joe said.

Nick shook his head. "We know, you love Joe" he said.

"Everything will be fine, I mean aside from the guitar, the cheese and the Stellavator nothing has been really broken" Joe said.

Just then Carl yanked the device he was using off the table and it smashed.

"You were saying?" Frankie asked. "Yeah…were in trouble" Joe muttered.

"Come on boys, remember the law, take Carl to school tomorrow and maybe he'll chill" Frankie suggested.

The next day told a different story as Joe came in smiling at first.

"Carl why don't you sit and eat a snack while I use the bathroom" he suggested and tore upstairs.

His siblings followed and Frankie sat by Joe when he angrily threw his bag on his bed and sat with a huff.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Not much, except your dumb idea got me detention, thanks sis" he hissed and Frankie looked away.

Joe immediately regretted that and pulled her on his lap. "I'm sorry, it's not you it is him, my history teacher asked me about a report I haven't started and Carl mouthed off to him and he punished me" Joe said.

"Apology accepted, I knew you was just venting" Frankie said and the two hugged.

"He really is as annoying as you said, he is just so hung up on the fame, I think he is more JONAS fan boy than my friend" Joe said.

"Well isn't he going home tomorrow?" Frankie asked and Joe nodded.

"Yeah and I can't believe I'll say this but I am glad" he said.

"I'll go see what he is doing" Frankie suggested and Joe nodded so she ran off.

"What are you doing?" Frankie asked as she saw Carl talking on his phone.

He held up a finger and she waited then he hung up. "Good news princess, my step-mom I can stay a whole week" he said.

Frankie moaned but she pretended to be happy to not hurt his feelings.

"How…awesome….we should tell the guys" she said.

"You go, I need some air" Carl said and Frankie ran upstairs.

"He's staying a week, he called home and asked, we got the shoe a week now" she yelled.

"What!" all three yelled back.

"I know it's great right? Oh and I went out for air for a second and I got paid twenty bucks just so these guys can snap pictures of you all" Carl said and then before the Lucas kids knew it four cameras were going off.

At bedtime the four met up in Frankie's room.

"Okay no more messing boys, you need to show Carl what it's like to be a rock star, I told mom and dad and they said you can play at three am" she said.

"Awesome, and then later we'll make him help us with the mail and then finally we throw him at fan girls and if that doesn't make him see why we keep grounded nothing will" Joe agreed.

"Good luck, I'm going to sleep" Frankie. The boys went to bed too at nine and set their alarms for three.

"You two ready?" Joe asked when they met huddling over Carl.

"Let's do it, he's even annoying in his sleep" Kevin said.

"Carl get ready, time for your three step tour of rock star life" Nick agreed.

"Come on" Joe then said. Nick took down his drums and sat behind them while Kevin got a guitar and Joe took his tambourine.

"Lets jam boys" Joe said and the three made a really loud noise that started Carl.

"What's going on guys?" Carl asked sleepily and they stopped.

"We're rehearsing" Nick said and gave him a look that said isn't that obvious.

"At three in the morning?" Carl asked.

"Rock and roll doesn't wear a watch Carl" Joe said.

"Yeah, were rock stars, we stay up late on school nights, come on guys lets jam" Kevin said and the noise started again.

They played three hours straight and Carl sat down but couldn't drown out the noise.

They stopped suddenly and Joe shook his leg. "Come on, lets go downstairs" he said and all four went down.

"What are we doing now? Can't I sleep yet?" he asked.

"Nope, come on were rock stars, sleeping is for non rock stars" Kevin said and Carl nodded.

"Oh right" he said and got a water bottle from the fridge and drank from it.

"Plus we need to take care of some fan stuff before school" Nick said as Kevin dumped out a box of letters.

"We got a lot of fan mail and since you're the new fourth Jonas your going to help us go through it" Joe said.

"You three will read all these?"

"No, we'll answer them all" Nick clarified. Kevin had opened one, read it and began to respond back.

"You can lick all the envelopes" Joe suggested.

"This will take hours guys" Carl said. "Well if you don't want to lick you could sort the stuffed animals our fans give us" Kevin suggested.

"Sure, has to be better than this" Carl agreed.

"Check it out" Nick said and led him to a big bin full of toys.

"Kevin likes woodland creatures, I like things that swim and Joe likes things that make noise" he said.

"What about this?" Carl asked getting the bear in a scuba outfit that squeaked.

"Mine" Tom said and took it.

"He'll give it to Frankie" Joe said. "No I won't" Tom replied.

When they got to school Carl had sorted almost all of them putting them in white trash bags that he labeled.

"I gotta be honest, all those stuffed animals were freaking me out especially the talking ones" Carl said.

"There weren't any talking ones" Kevin said.

"The teddy bear said you would say that" Carl declared and all three brushed it off as Carl was really tired.

"Tell you what, how about we check out some female fans" Nick suggested and Carl grinned.

"That's what I'm talking about, I knew this rock and roll thing had to have something good" he said.

"Now everyone at HMA is used to us but visiting schools go crazy and today you'll meet Jackson high's volleyball team" Joe said.

"Play ball" Carl said with a smirk.

Nick and Kevin pushed open the doors and screams emitted.

"Hey badgers" Kevin greeted. "We just wanted you to meet our newest band member for JONAS" Nick said and all three pushed Carl in and closed the door.

All three high fived. "And the three step is complete" Joe said with a grin.

Later the three were signing pictures of themselves for fans when Carl walked in.

"Hey Carl where you been all day buddy?" Nick asked.

"Wrapped in a volleyball net, those girls tore my clothes" he said.

"Actually those are my clothes" Joe said.

"I thought you all were so awesome but your…what's the word…normal" he said.

"Which is what we were trying to say, were still same Nick, Joe and Kevin but you changed Carl, I want my old friend back" Joe said.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, I guess you all being famous made me crazy and I'm really sorry for everything, messing with your stuff, getting you all in trouble a lot" he said.

"It's okay, sorry we got you all banged up" Joe said.

Carl nodded. When bedtime came Carl got up this time early and packed his stuff and called a cab and taped a note to Joe's head.

The next morning Nick pointed it out when the four siblings were eating breakfast.

"Dear guys, I decided to go home early" Joe read.

"Carl went home" Nick said and couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry this didn't work out, I know I can be really annoying sometimes, the only cool thing about me is that I know you guys, most of the kids at school don't even believe were friends I just wanted my life to be exciting for once, see you wouldn't wanna be you, actually I would wanna be you, Carl" Joe finished.

"I don't think anyone wants to be me right now, I feel horrible, why do we keep hurting people?" Joe asked.

"Because your human" Frankie pointed out.

"So now what?" Nick asked and Frankie laughed. "Now you do what you know best and make Carl happy, he said no one believes him so throw a party and make them all believe" Frankie said.

That Saturday they held the party and when it was going great Carl walked over.

"You all totally are amazing, thanks for the party, I thought you all hated me" he said.

"You did drive us crazy Carl but no one deserves to be mistreated just cause you got excited, we are amazing people" Joe said.

"Yeah, guess your still an honorary Jonas" Nick agreed.

"Awesome, now all the kids who won't talk to me will and she just gave me her number" Carl said and the girl shook her head.

"I mean she will once I talk to her" he corrected.

"You do that" Nick said. "Good luck" Kevin added and both walked away.

"So can you now stop freaking on me being a rock star and go back to being my friend?" Joe asked.

"Long as I'm Carl the friend and not Carl the annoying pushy guy" he said.

"That's my shoe" Joe said and they high fived.

"See ya later" Carl then said and walked away and Stella ran up.

"Hey Joe look I got Carl's hat and I'll put pudding in it and finally get revenge how sweet" she said.

"No Stella, don't, he didn't put the pudding in your Penelope Peach Pit purse" he said.

"Then who did Joe?" she asked.

"I did, but I swear I didn't think it'd get all that messy" he said.

"So what did you expect Joe?"

"I don't know what went so wrong"

"Wait, you said when a guy does mean things to a girl he's crushing, did you have a crush on me Joe?" Stella asked.

"Me crush on you? Me crush you? I have to go to stage" Joe stuttered and Stella nodded smiling.

"He likes you and you like him" Frankie said.

"Well yeah as friends" she answered and Frankie smirked. "How long you going to pretend Stella?"

"When he…oh your too young to understand" Stella answered and moved away and Frankie just smirked.

"Hello bedroom rockers" Joe called out.

"This song goes out to our guest of honor, Carl the shoe Shuester" he added and people cheered Shoe.

"Or as we like to call him the Fourth Jonas" Joe added with a smile.

The guys played "We gotta work it out" and Jonas once again saved the say.


	6. Chasing the dream

_Hi everyone, so I am back with episode six 'Chasing the Dream' _

_I am trying to change the episodes to more my own especially the ones that I have to change to make sense. This one will be a big change but I still am doing show._

_Only part I'm not doing is Tank's part. If you want his original parts watch episodes. I hope you love the princess as much as I do and I will bring all three of her friends in here. Enjoy. _

It was just another normal crazy morning in the Lucas home. After breakfast everyone went to their rooms.

But then a young girl popped out of hers downstairs and a little dog ran out with her.

"Hey! Delilah?" she yelled out as she went to get more water for her.

"Where did you go girl?" Frankie called but then her attention left the missing puppy.

Mainly because the doorbell rang and her oldest brother Kevin was soon dragging in a very large box followed by Joe and Nick.

"What did you order Kevy?" she asked and Kevin grinned at her.

"Something really cool" he answered and Frankie shrugged and left him to go find Sophie's puppy.

"Don't tell me you lost Delilah already" Nick said as he noticed Frankie was searching.

"Okay then I won't" she answered and Nick rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, she is a fast little thing, help me find her, pretty please?" she begged and Joe and Nick did and everyone forgot Kevin.

Sophie and her family had to leave for a week to see her older brother in college who had fallen and broken his arm.

She had been given a puppy for her birthday but the family didn't want to take Delilah along so Frankie offered.

The other Lucas's didn't seem to mind as the dog was friendly and it did teach the youngest Lucas responsibility.

The three looked all through the downstairs and couldn't find the small dog and by the time she went to the living room, Kevin was gone.

"Ow!" Nick cried out as they walked into the living room and he tripped on something.

It was Kevin's package. Least the fourteen foot case it came in. Nick noticed the box was standing against the wall though.

"Whoa! You okay Nicky?" Francesca Lucas asked quickly running over to her older brother followed by their older brother Joe.

Nick Lucas nodded and with the child's help he got on his feet and tested his knees.

"Yeah, just another bruise to the body as usual" he answered and then moved the giant guitar case.

"Okay, when did a case become fourteen feet?" he then asked and Frankie shrugged.

"Wow, this I gotta see" Frankie said.

"That guitar is really loud" she then whined. "Come on" Joe said and led the way upstairs.

"Okay…" Frankie started and then realized she still didn't know where Sophie's puppy was.

'Maybe she's upstairs' she thought and followed her brothers. All three had to duck as Kevin swung the guitar.

"Whoa! Kevin?" Joe said and Kevin smiled.

"Oh hey sibs, like my new guitar, it was custom made" he asked and Nick shook his head.

"You really bought a fourteen foot guitar? What the normal size doesn't work?" he asked annoyed as his knee was throbbing still.

Kevin chuckled. "Well Nicholas, can a regular guitar beat the Kevinator?" he asked and started to play. The notes starting to etch out though confusing his siblings.

"Well, you look cool, but we can't really hear you" Joe commented as the sound tuned out.

"Oh well that's because the notes I'm playing are so loud humans can't hear but dogs can" Kevin answered.

Just then Delilah unplugged Kevin's guitar.

"Yeah and I don't think dogs appreciate it" Frankie said giggling as Kevin gasped.

"Hey, she did not just unplug a rocker" he said and Frankie rolled her eyes as she scooped up the dog and kissed her.

"Hey you said she could hear it, you didn't say she had to like it, did he Delilah" Frankie said defending her.

"Okay now what is that…" Joe began and Frankie's eyes widened.

"Sophie said she been training her, but Delilah still does it when she gets annoyed and so Kevy since you annoyed her you get to clean it" Frankie said quickly.

Before he could object the child was out the door and down the stairs.

"I'm with her" Joe said. "Yeah, have fun bro" Nick added and the two ran out as well.

"Hey! Some siblings you all are" he answered then saw where she had went.

Frankie suddenly appeared with towels in her hand and a couple around her face.

"Sorry bro" she said through her towel mask and Kevin chuckled.

"Thanks, lets just get rid of it before it kills my carpet" he said and he quickly got rid of the poop in a plastic bag she also brought up and the child ran out to throw it away.

When she came back she brought baking soda and Kevin had scrubbed the carpet by now and poured the powder on top.

"There about best we can do" he said and Frankie nodded.

"Well we better get to school, wow, mornings sure are weird here" she commented.

"You just noticed that?" Joe asked suddenly reappearing with Nick.

"Ha, well for ditching us you guys get to throw the towels in the laundry room" she said and then ran to a pole to get ready for school.

She made sure Delilah was locked up again and the paper was all over her carpet and she had plenty of food and water.

Then she noticed her phone had a new text. It was from Stella and she sent a picture.

"Wow, what a weird sweater" she said out loud. She wrote back it was interesting.

"That mean you like it" she read a second later. "I'm not sure yet, it's too weird" she wrote and Stella said she was mean.

"Sorry, but then don't ask a nine year old" she said and Stella laughed.

"Your funny kid, this sweater is awesome" she read.

"Well then that what matters silly, if you like it then its all that counts" she replied and then left for school.

Before she did she texted the boys to be on alert for Stella.

When they came home later that afternoon she ran upstairs and they all laughed about the sweater.

"So you all told her it was hideous then? I was trying to be kind so I called it weird" she asked.

"Yeah, except Kevin who went all high voice" Joe remarked.

Frankie rolled her eyes. Then she noticed Kevin wasn't defending himself.

Mainly because he wasn't in the room. "Speaking of, where is our bro?" she asked.

"At school still" Nick said. Frankie nodded. "Doing what?""Well, not only did we have to encounter the ugly sweater but Mace is going to be our backup singer" Joe said.

"What? Emily said she was horrible and she kinda is, didn't Stella tell you?" she asked.

"Yeah, well after she spit her milk on me" Joe said.

"Yeah, she also said she was delicate but then Macy was storming off and yelling at some jerk, that girl is a bit vicious when she wants to be" Nick supplied.

Frankie nodded. "Only in sports though, really she is a delicate flower" Frankie said.

"So basically, no one has ever told her she stinks" Nick answered.

"Gee aren't we sensitive, look we don't want to hurt her and it's not like were lying, we didn't ask her to sing for us, she was in her room in private when we heard" she supplied

"And you four girls are correct, Macy Misa shouldn't be allowed to sing less she is in a sound proof room alone"

The three looked up as the missing brother appeared.

"What happened?" Frankie asked.

"Well after class I went for the atrium as promised to coach her on vocals" he began and she nodded.

"What did she hurt you with this time? I notice your limping slightly" Nick cut in.

"A twelve pound bowling ball" Kevin said and everyone winced.

"Just a bit painful, she was a few minutes late and came in with the thing and it flew out of her bag and onto my foot" he supplied.

"Okay so then after the usual Macy accident, what happened?" Joe asked.

"Well I told her was okay and ignored the pain, she said she was just nervous because a "Jonas" was helping her" he said.

All three rolled their eyes. "I hope someday she gets to be chill around us, I think she could make a good friend if she relaxed" Nick said.

Kevin nods. "Or a good girlfriend Nick?" he teased and Nick threw a pillow at him.

"On with the story and not my love life" he prompted.

"Okay fine, I told her was should do scales first and then…..all I heard was this scream and I blacked out" he said.

Frankie shook her head. "If you had texted me I'd have told you when you hear her first time you make get a little over whelmed, I mean I adore Macy but I….wow, her singing is just…wow" she said.

"Yeah, thanks for the late tip, anyway I woke up I guess a few minutes later with her leaning over me worried and I had to act cool, so I told her to try again" he said.

Frankie gasped. "Do you boys adore pain and uh more pain?" she asked.

All three chuckled. "All comes being a rock star, sooner or later every part of the body is going to be sore" Joe said.

Frankie chuckled. "Would you ever stop?"

"Heck no! I love being onstage and rocking and I do adore the fans, it's nice to be loved by millions but favorite is the little one I live with" Joe said.

Frankie awed. "Aw Joey I love you too" she said and hugged him.

"Anyway" Kevin said loudly and the two blushed. "Sorry, just spreading some love" Frankie defended herself.

"Well I love you too but can I finish please?" Kev asked and she nodded.

"So did you black out again?" she asked. Kevin shook his head.

"No I grabbed one of the small trees and held on tight for support but yeah it was still pretty powerful, felt like that time we went on that super fast and twisty roller coaster" he said.

All three groaned. "So Macy is out, so now who do we get…." Nick began and noticed Kevin looked nervous.

He groaned. "Kevin Percy Lucas, you did tell her she stunk and we can't use her right?" he asked.

Kevin shook his head. "You really want me to be that heartless?" Kevin asked.

Nick sighed. "Okay maybe not that mean but you did tell her she wasn't that good right?" he asked.

Kevin shook his head again. "I told her she sounded beautiful" Kevin answered even going squeaky.

All three groaned. "Oh Kevin Percy Lucas" Nick scolded.

Kevin shrugged. "I'm sorry but you all know I hate hurting people, I couldn't tell Stella her sweater was ugly" he said.

"Ha, you do agree with us, why is it you can be honest to us but not anyone else?" Joe asked.

"I don't know Joe….what am I going to do now?" he groaned.

"You could tell the truth"

All four siblings looked up as Stella walked in. She sat in a chair and Frankie sat on her.

"Okay who volunteers then?" Kevin asked.

All four looked at him and he shook his head. "Why me? How do you even suggest I say it?" he asked.

"Dude chill, you just gotta phrase it right" Joe said.

"Oh you didn't hear her Joe, she just might be the worst singer ever singing in the history of awful singers singing" he said.

"Yeah, she is pretty bad but Stella is right, we all been wrong not to just tell her, Macy is an athlete not a singer" Frankie said.

"Not only that but Malcolm Meckle can not hear Macy sing" Nick said.

"Okay well then, I'd hate to be in your ballet slippers" Kevin said looking at Stella.

"Oh heck no, I'm not the one who promised this to the girl" she declared.

Kevin sighed. "I guess I'll tell her, I just really don't want to hurt her" he said.

"We'll come with you for support" Joe said. Nick nodded. "Your going to need it" he added.

"Okay, tomorrow I tell Macy and we find a good singer, right now I guess we should do our homework" Kevin said.

"I'll leave you three to it, Stella can you help me with mine?" Frankie asked.

Stella nodded. "Sure kiddo" she said and they left to her room.

"Why do I have a feeling this will end badly" she asked when the door was closed.

"What? You don't trust them?" Stella asked. Frankie threw her a coy look.

"I may only be nine but I'm not dumb, I feel bad for Macy" she answered.

Stella smiled. "I know, I do too, but hey they gotta learn sometime" she said.

Frankie nodded and took out her spelling word list and a new paper and pencil.

"Really I had just wanted to say that I was worried but so I'm not lying will you test me? Were getting a test Friday and I want to see what words I need to study" she asked.

"Of course Frankie" Stella answered and she sat back on Frankie's bed and read the list off.

When all twenty-five were written she graded the paper and found only three of the words were misspelled.

"Great job kiddo that's like an A to me" she praised. Frankie grinned and those three will be spelled correct on the test" she said and Stella high fived her.

"That's my girl, okay I have to go now but you finish your homework and I'll see ya later" Stella said and kissed her cheek after bending for a hug.

Frankie soon finished all her work by dinner time and after she took a shower and watched a little TV before falling asleep on the couch.

Tom found her when he was getting a drink and carried her to bed.

"I love you my sweet princess, I must be luckiest man alive having three good men and a precious girl" he said softly. He tucked his child in and left her to sleep cuddling her teddy bear.

The next day Emily ran up and asked why the time changed for Macy to come over.

"They what? Ugh, they are such weenies, your sister is going to get hurt I just know it" she exclaimed.

Emily and Sophie gave her questioning looks and she sighed.

"My bro's changed the time obviously so Malcolm Meckle doesn't hear Macy sing, I bet it was Nick's idea" she said.

Sophie nodded. "Your bro's are sweet though, I don't think they really like hurting people" she said.

Frankie shook her head. "Course not but they do because you can't just trick someone or take shortcuts, it just doesn't work" she said.

"Aw, isn't my girl so sweet for trying to protect her brothers" Ryan said joining them.

He put his arms around Frankie and they touched cheeks.

"I just really hope Nick's dumb plan works, your sister may be an awful singer but she is so nice to me, I'm a better pitcher cause of her" Frankie said.

Emily nodded as the bell rang. "We'll just have to see after school and hope for the best but if it helps I will hurt them for hurting my sister" she said.

Frankie gave her a thumbs up. "Just bring any athletic equipment and tell them Macy taught you a few things and they'll cower" she said and both giggled.

They all then hurried off to their class and after school Sophie had piano lessons and Ryan had a dentist's appointment.

So the two girls ran for the bus. Sandy was still trying to get a somewhat normal atmosphere so Frankie was now stuck on a school bus.

They ran into the firehouse and threw their school bags into Frankie's room before running upstairs.

"Look there is my sister" Emily said and Frankie saw the older Misa seemed happy in the recording booth.

"I guess your plan will work" Frankie said walking over to the boys with Emily.

"What plan sis?" Nick asked and both glanced at each other and then folded their arms.

"Macy told me you changed her recording time and wanted me to ask Frankie and she figured out your plan" Emily supplied.

"Hey sis, look I'm going to record for Jonas and Mike and Mark said I'd never get anywhere" Macy said jumping out seeing Emily.

"Oh yeah how are your twin brothers and Steven?" Frankie asked. Emily shrugged.

"The twins almost graduated and Steven is having his first kid" she said.

"Okay while chat about both our big families is cool, can we do this before you know who appears?" Nick asked.

"Okay but be careful, Mace has….." Emily said. Kevin cringed. "I know just hang on bros" he added.

Joe turned on the music and 'Keep it real' came on.

"This has to be best song ever" Emily said as the two began to dance.

"I agree with you little girl, now there are my boys, that sound is what I'm talking about"

All five looked up to the black man. "Malcolm Meckle" Joe said.

"We weren't expecting you for another hour" Nick added.

"Oh no! Macy don't…" Emily said and ran for her sister but then Macy began to sing.

All six cringed and covered their ears. "No, sis please stop!" Emily cried.

"Yes, please make it stop! That is not what I'm talking about!" Malcolm cried.

"Everyone out of the building, sounds like something blew" Tom yelled coming in.

Joe cut the music and Macy stopped singing. "All right Macy that was great we'll see you in a second" he said turning on speaker.

"Great? I'm not sure that's what your talking about because that isn't what I'm talking about" Malcolm objected.

"Look we know she is awful but she is a friend and we said we'd let her record" Nick said.

Emily and Frankie shared a look. "They were just being nice, we all know my sis stinks but no one wants to hurt her" Emily said.

"We have to talk about this" Malcolm objected.

"Were not even going to use it on the cd anyway" Joe put in.

"We know Macy isn't the greatest singer, once we were finished recording we were going to erase her voice and no one would ever have to hear her singing again" Kevin said.

"I know you were just being nice boys but that wasn't the way to do it" Tom said.

"We had no choice dad, I don't want to hurt Macy" Kevin objected.

"Well I think you did because she is standing right there" he said.

Everyone turned and Macy stared back with tears flowing down her face.

"Macy" Kevin whispered and Macy shook her head.

"I trusted you" she said and turning ran out of the room.

"Sis! Wait up!" Emily cried and ran after her followed by everyone else.

"I'll call you later Frank" Emily cried as Macy just stormed out the door and Emily followed closing it behind her.

"Great….I knew this would end badly….I can't believe you can't just tell the truth Kevin Percy!" Frankie exclaimed.

Kevin sighed. "I know, I am a horrible person" he said and turned to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Frankie asked.

"Drowning my sorrows in ice-cream" Kevin said as he got out a gallon of ice-cream from the freezer and sat with a spoon.

Frankie huffed. "That's your solution? You sicken me" she said and stormed into her room.

Kevin just huffed and ate from the carton. Malcolm had come down by then and Joe and Nick offered to show the rest of the songs while Kevin sulked.

Macy drove home with Emily crying hysterically. "You all knew I stunk and no one wanted to tell me huh?" she asked.

Emily shrugged. "I didn't know you was serious, just thought you were doing it for fun" she said.

"Maybe I should have….I just can't believe they…their just not what I expected" she murmured.

"What? Gods? Their talented teenagers Mace….their gonna make mistakes" Emily said.

"Well you're lucky, you got the one nice sibling" Macy answered.

Emily did call Frankie who groaned at how sad Macy was.

"Well you really hurt her Kev" she said after texting Stella who said she'd go over to help.

"Don't worry sis, tomorrow I'm going to apologize, hopefully by then she'll have cooled off and I can be Kevin Lucas and not of Jonas" he said.

"Good" Frankie answered and hugged him.

The next morning Kevin prepared himself for his meeting and at school told his brothers and Stella he'd go alone.

"This is all my fault, I made the promise, I should of told the truth so now I'll fix this" he said.

"Good luck" Nick said.

"Thanks…I can do this" he answered.

"No…I mean good luck because she is carrying a javelin" Nick said and Macy was dragging it looking miserable.

"Great, hope I see you later here and not in a hospital" he said and hurried off.

"Hi Macy" he said and stepped around her.

"Hi Kevin, you here to get me to come over so you can embarrass me some more?" she asked coldly.

Kevin shook his head. "I want to apologize for everything Mace….I should have been straight with you but I just didn't wanna hurt you" he said.

"Oh my god….an actual Jonas likes me?" she asked slightly giddy.

"All of us do Mace and I promise I won't lie anymore…can we still be friends?" he asked.

"Oh my god….you really wanna be my friend?" she asked and he nodded.

"How is this for an answer?" he asked and leaning forward he kissed her cheek and Macy fainted.

She jumped back up as Stella approached. "Hey Mace, everything okay? I thought you'd be upset still" she asked.

Macy shook her head. "Nah, I thought about it but…Kevin's apology was sweet and besides I can live without singing" she said.

"Good" Kevin said. Stella nodded. "Well I hope someone learned a good lesson about lying"

"Oh yeah, I will tell the truth no matter how much it hurts" Kevin promised.

"Really? So then what do you think of my sweater? "Stella said pointing it out as the new purse she made.

"I…uh….I…um…I love it" Kevin stuttered his voice all squeaky at the end.

Stella groaned. "Okay thanks" she said. The bell rang then. "Gotta go, see you two at lunch" Kevin said and ran off.

"He hated it, are you going to get revenge?" Macy asked.

Stella grinned. "I don't consider the princess my little sister for nothing" Stella answered and started texting.

Frankie replied sure and she grinned. "Time to make Kev a sweater since he loves mine" she said and Macy laughed.

Thanks to Frankie's help the stylist got the sweater on Kev. Frankie turned off the stellavator with a special code and Kevin threw on the sweater with disgust.

"You really can't lie to Stella" Frankie said holding back giggles.

Kevin nodded and at school ran off to find the stylist but found Macy instead.

"Hey Kev, nice sweater" she greeted. "Hey Mace, Stella made me one as I loved hers so much" he said.

Macy laughed. "Better apologize quick or you'll be stuck in it all day" she said and he nodded.

"Yeah…what are you doing?" he asked.

Macy smiled. "Oh I got a free first period as I'm a student aide for nurse but she's not there so I thought I'd sing, I figure I don't have to stop just need a sound proof room" she said.

Kevin smiled. "Good attitude, I'm glad your better" he said.

"Well bye, you go find Stella" she said and he nodded. He stopped and hugged her first before running off.

He found Stella and confessed her the truth and was free at last. All was well again for Jonas.


	7. Fashion Victim

_Wow, glad to see this is getting more people besides my crazy Chicky thanks all for reading. _

_Okay so this is Fashion Victim, wow already up to episode 7 yay me. So now they said they just came home. Kevin said their bus was full of ten weeks of dirty clothes._

_My conclusion. Summer break so new school year. Wow school is only six episodes their lucky lol. _

_But then its not like this show ever made much sense. You know we all watch it for the three cute boys. Lol. _

_Anyone notice this episode the stellavator is introduced? Yet episode 5 Joe explained it to Carl before he broke it. This show is out of order. Sighs. What the heck did I get myself into? _

"Aw man summer break was just so awesome, too bad it always flies by too fast, I don't wanna start fourth grade yet"

The whole family nodded in agreement with their princess. "Well least you got to meet everyone at Disney and had breakfast with the gang" Joe said.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys performing their on last leg on summer tour and thanks for letting me jam with your tambourine all those time" Frankie replied.

Tom ruffled her hair. "They'd do anything for you princess, but now children you all should get unpacked now only got a couple days before school" he said,

Everyone groaned at him. "Must you remind me Daddy?" she asked.

"Sorry baby girl but hey we all got responsibilities, I am just glad we got all your school stuff before we left" he answered.

"Well I hate responsibilities, about the only good thing about school is Sophie and Emily and I saw them all summer" she huffed and stormed into her room.

Tom shrugged. "Have fun boys" he said and the three nodded and went upstairs.

"Well now what?" Joe asked.

"Back to work" Nick said and went to the recording studio. Joe smirked but didn't respond.

"Well he can work, I'm going to nap" Kevin said and dove into a bed and closed the curtain.

Joe sighed. "So I'm only one unpacking?" he asked and got silence and Nick put on headphone and Kevin was snoring.

He shrugged and undid his bag he brought in. He then started throwing his clothes trying to get them on the chandelier.

"Interesting, your hanging dirty clothes up now, I think they need to cleaned and put away in the stellavator dude"

Joe turned to Frankie as she suddenly appeared.

"Wow, your unpacked already?" he asked as he continued to throw laundry on the chandelier.

"Yeah, I just threw everything into the laundry room which is what you should do" she answered.

"Actually he should be putting them into the machine as well as all those clothes on the bus" Tom said coming in.

"Say what now?" Kevin asked as he jumped out of bed just as their dad spoke.

"Hey can you all keep it down, trying to write songs, got only one done for next record" Nick said.

Tom sighed. "Look I know we just got back but you all need to clear out that bus, were back under moms rules now" he said.

"Aw come on dad, Monday is just two days away now we just wanna do nothing now" Kevin whined.

"Yeah, nothing but sleeping, eating and breathing sounds good to me" Joe agreed.

"Okay fine, I'll tell mom you all are tired but first thing tomorrow morning it's laundry day before those clothes do another tour by themselves" Tom said.

"That'd be cool, my leather pants get their own dressing room though" Kevin said.

Frankie and Tom rolled their eyes. "Just please do it" he said and left.

"Hey, long time no see!"

The pretty blond stylist pouts as the four siblings barely wave at her.

"Aw come on, you can least pretend you missed me" she says as she folds her arms.

Frankie chuckles. "Aw okay, we missed you" she says and goes to hug her making Stella smile. "Even though we just saw you half hour ago" she adds and gets a kiss from Stella.

"EW! Wet kiss" Frankie says wiping her cheek. "Serves you right kiddo" Stella answers and Frankie sticks her tongue out at her.

"Okay, now when you guys clean those clothes I'll get back to putting them all away into my masterpiece" Stella says, ignoring Frankie, and the guys nod.

"I'm surprised you managed to fix it after the Shoe touched it" Frankie says and Stella grimaced.

"Don't remind me, I am trying to block out bad memories" she said gritting her teeth.

"Sorry" Frankie said.

"Anyway as I was saying, I can put your clothes back into my masterpiece" Stella went on.

"That Carl Shuester is forbidden to touch" Frankie supplied earning a glare from the stylist.

"Not helping princess" she said and Frankie shrugged. "Sorry" she replied again with a smile.

"Anyway again, you know how my baby works, I got it down by brother, season, occasion and fashion curve so you always look fabulous" she said.

"Stella is a genius long as no one named Shoe touches it…." Frankie offers and Stella glares at her.

"That's it, it's tickle time" Stella says and Frankie panics and runs off.

"Wow, still ugly pants" Kevin was muttering as Stella chases Frankie and the girls cover their ears at the pole as Kev sets off the alarm.

"No clashing still Kevin!" Stella yells. "Sorry!" He yells back.

"Well, got to get back, see you all Monday" she says and Kevin runs after her.

"Oh um Stella….here" he says and hands her a bunch of pants.

"Power sliding….why must you…." Stella mutters as she finds the knees holes.

"Because I am awesome" Kevin answers.

"Can't argue with that" Nick agrees.

Stella huffs. "Fine, but clean them first tonight and I'll fix them tomorrow" she says.

"Aw, I hate laundry" Kevin pouts as she leaves.

Monday came fast but by then the clothes were all clean and put away and the four Lucas kids were ready to tackle a new year.

"Well another year, I wish summer would come back" Kevin whines as they waited for the bell at their lockers.

"Aw cheer up Kev, we take off again tomorrow to meet the prime minister" Stella says walking up.

"Anyway, I made these sketches of outfits for you guys, you have got to look amazing for this man" she adds

"What do we call this guy? Primey?" Kevin asks.

"I'll call him Primo" Joe says.

"And I'll call you dork one and two. We call him Mr. Prime Minister, we have to have some maturity" Nick scolds.

"Okay chill out Nicholas" Kevin mutters.

"Hey Stella, Lucas bros" Van Dyke calls out suddenly.

"Oh hey Van Dyke" Stella answers suddenly a school girl with a crush.

"Thanks for the study help, hope I pass that test, you know I can take down two linebackers but Shakespeare tackles me" he says.

Stella laughs. "Aw you poor man, don't worry I'll always help you tackle that man back" she says.

"Okay, can we get back on topic here?" Joe asks.

"Oh sorry, I'm interrupting" Van Dyke says. Stella shrugs. "Not really"

"Oh so it's not important how we dress for the prime minister of England tomorrow?" Joe retorts.

"Oh wow, England, where Shakespeare was born right?" Van Dyke asked.

"You remembered" Stella replies. "Well, we're a great team" he answers.

"Yay team" she cheers. Nick and Kevin share a look. "Yay Team" they mutter.

"Okay back to reality please" Joe orders. "All right I got the message, you stay beautiful Stella, see you later" Van Dyke says and hurries off.

"Hey Stella, I know your tutoring him now but you are still helping me with my math tonight right?" Joe asks.

"You know it, you're my special project" she says.

"Cool"

"Okay before I die from this really bad romance film, can I see what I'm wearing?" Nick asks looking both sick and bored.

"Yeah, but first what do you think of these pants?" Stella asks.

"Nice" all three says.

"Yeah, Van Dyke wears them"

"On second thought it's all ugly, I hate them…see ya" Joe says and all three run off.

When they got home later Joe jumped into the shower and then moped on his bed.

It was how Frankie found him when she got home. She ran by not seeing Nick and Kev and hurried upstairs.

She went to Joe but he refused to speak. "Go away sis" he said and shrugging she did.

She went back downstairs finding Nick and Kevin who were watching TV.

"Okay spill, Joe obviously is upset" she ordered.

Nick and Kevin shrugged. "What makes you think we know?" Nick challenged and she folded her arms.

"Because you're the genius and Kevin is nosy" she retorted.

"Okay fine, Stella is supposed to come help Joe with his math but he 'overheard' her telling Macy she had a date with Van Dyke Tosh" Kevin said putting air quotes around overheard.

"Overheard? What did he do, jump into nearest trashcan and listen in?" she asked with a smirk.

"Pretty much" Nick answered. Frankie's smirk dropped. She knew Nick was not a joker.

It was good sometimes as you always knew he wasn't joking but got annoying when you wanted fun Nick and Nick wasn't fun. Like ever.

"So Stells is just standing up Joe? That's kind of mean" she said.

Nick shrugs. "Oh come on sis, not like those two have feelings for each other" he says with a small smirk.

Frankie nods. "Course not, so want me to go cheer him up?" she asked.

Both nodded. "That's why we asked mom to have you squirt" Kevin said.

Frankie smirked. "Sure, or maybe because she actually wanted a cute child as all she got was ugly" she said.

Both gasped and she darted off to quick for them. "Joking" she yelled as she raced up the stairs.

"So how was life in a trashcan?" she asks climbing up by Joe a minute later.

He sighed. "I knew they'd cave" he mutters. Frankie smirks.

"Duh, so you want to talk to me now?" she asked. Joe shrugs.

"What's to talk about? Van Dyke Tosh is taking Stella out because he is way cooler and cuter than me obviously and my own brothers think I'm an idiot for being mad that my best friend forgot me" he answers.

"Joey…."

"Forget is sis, I know you think your this genius but your only nine, you don't get that I…." he says and stops.

"That you love her?" she questions folding her arms.

"No and for your question, living in the can was not bad as it was pretty empty at first then it just got gross from the food" he retorts.

She sighs. She hated the guys were always playing this mind game. Didn't they understand she knew them way too well?

"Why didn't you just talk to her?" she asks.

Joe raises a brow at her. "And admit I was eavesdropping, yeah I know I get hurt a lot but it's not like I enjoy the pain sis" he answered.

Frankie hits him with a pillow.

"I don't mean that idiot" she says and fishes her phone out her pocket.

"Call her and make sure she is coming, just be the dopey guy you usually are and she won't know you know" she says.

Joe glares at her. "I am not dopey and first off she is only a few minutes late she may have hit traffic" he answers.

She nods. "Yeah because you hit so much traffic over here" she answers.

"She really did blow me off" he sighs. Frankie rubs his back.

"Just call her man but don't say anything that'll get you in trouble" she advises.

"I am not dopey Francesca, now leave so I can have some privacy" he orders and she jumps up.

"Okay, good luck bro" she says and hurries out. Joe mutters something mean about his sister and dials a number.

His hastiness makes him hit a wrong number and ends up calling another girl.

"Hey listen before you say anything, if you can't make it tonight it's totally cool, I mean maybe your parents are taking you out or you found a stray possum and your taking it home or maybe your going surfing which I know is weird because its almost fall and were nowhere near an ocean but I just want you to know it's all cool if you can't make it" he says in a rush.

"Yeah, I don't know who you are but you sound cute" the voice answers.

"Oh your not Stella, sorry I was calling my friend who I believe is blowing me off for a date with Van Dyke Tosh" he says.

He gets a dial tone. "Well that was rude" he says and hangs up and his phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joe"

"Stella hi, where are you? I have my book open to decimals and it says your 8.5 minutes late" he asks.

"Joe you remember Van Dyke right?"

"Yeah…what about him?"

"Well he's taking me to the movies, you hear about Pretty Princess 2? It's in 3D and supposed to be really good" she answers.

"Yeah, heard it was really good"

"Did you see it?"

"Course not, heard it was a chick flick"

He knows she's rolling her eyes. "Look I'm sorry Joe, he asked me after we split this morning and I guess I forgot our plan but he promised to pay for everything and all so maybe some other time? I mean your test isn't till Friday and I promise I'll help you get a good grade" she says.

"Yeah sure, have fun Stella" Joe responds.

"You're the best…see ya"

"Yeah….bye" Joe murmurs and hangs up. He hangs his head.

"Van Dork 1 point, Joe Lucas 0, curse you Van Dyke Tosh" he mutters.

"So I guess….he won? You're giving up?" Frankie asked popping back in followed by Joe and Kevin.

Joe didn't answer. He was sitting at the recording booth writing.

All three shrugged and left again. A half hour later Joe came down the middle pole with a paper in hands.

"You guys know any musicians who'd care to help me jam out a new song?" he asked and Nick and Kevin jumped up.

Nick read it and smirked. "Sure I know I guy, he's got pretty good lungs and can play quite a few instruments" he said.

Kevin nods too. "Me too, my guy though does mainly back up but can shred a mean guitar solo if needed" he said.

"Well call them up and tell them to meet me upstairs in five" Joe says and runs back up and the three siblings follow.

Joe is sitting on his bed with a microphone waiting and the three play the notes he wrote.

"Tried to turn on my TV to get you out of my head feeling something deep inside that I just won't admit

it's not like I don't wanna commit, wanna commit

I just don't know why I can't stop feeling like this

tell me why?

Why? Why?

does it hurt so bad?tell me why?

why? why?

does it make me mad

TELL ME WHY?

TELL ME WHY?

now I can see the storm's not gonna clear, not gonna clear

dressed in my pain and all of my tears

tell me why?

why? why?

Does it hurt so bad, why does it hurt so bad?

tell me why? why? why? does it make me mad?"

Joe finished and grits his teeth. "Why?" he said softly.

The bell rings and Frankie goes for it. "I got it" she says and runs down and finds Stella with a bag.

"I totally forgot, but can you put these somewhere safe for tomorrow?" she asks and Van Dyke's mom beeps.

"Bye kiddo" she says and runs off.

"All right, time to quit moping, come on get your coat we'll all go to the movies" Nick suggests.

"It's called Velocity Overkill" Kevin says.

"Dude, there is a scene of a car jumping over another car that is jumping over another car, totally wicked" Nick adds.

"Ooh sounds boring" Frankie quips walking up with the three bagged outfits.

"Yeah right and what do you got sis?" Nick asks taking the clothes.

"I'm thinking it's your outfits to meet Mr. Prime minister Nicky but then why else would Stella have Van Dyke drive her here a few minutes before her movie?" she asks.

"Oh sure, our outfits are important but math isn't?" Joe asks as Nick gently hands up the clothes.

"Joe cool it, you can study another night, it's just studying she is having fun" Nick says.

"She should be here though" Joe whines.

"Why?" Kevin asks.

"To guard these clothes, I mean she ran them over so obviously she didn't want them in her house to get ruined but what if something happened to them? It could cause an international incident" Joe cries.

Nick had sat and pulled Frankie on his lap. "What do you think Frankster? I think our bro is jealous but I'm not sure" he asks.

Frankie nods. "Totally jealous Nicky" she agrees and he high fives her.

"Of who?"

"Stella and Van Dyke duh" Kevin says.

"Van Dyke is a dwonk and Stella…I mean sure she has the luscious blonde hair, and soft skin, and she smells pretty and laughs at my jokes….how gross" Joe says.

Frankie shares an amused look with boy guys and settles back putting her arms around Nick's neck and her head on his shoulder.

Nick rubs her back smirking at Joe amused.

"Poor fellow he is so jealous he is oozing green" Kevin comments.

"I am not, I'm serious what if someone broke in here?" Joe asks.

"Just to ruin your guys clothes? He wouldn't want any of this really expensive stuff?" Frankie asks.

"Yeah, he's a crazy guy with a pen like this" Joe says and picks up a permanent marker.

"He takes off the cap like this" he says and demonstrates.

"He is then dancing around with it and he trips and it falls onto the clothes, he could ruin everything" Joe says throwing his arms and marking the pink shirt.

Nick jumps up and Frankie jumps off him. "Like you just did" he says.

Joe turns and gasps. "Yeah, your right man, a crazy guy did ruin everything" Frankie comments.

"Stella is going to kill us"

"Us? No way, you're taking the blame Mr. Jealous" Kevin says and Nick tosses him the keys.

"I'm coming with you, mad Stella is scary" Frankie said running after Kevin taking middle pole.

"See ya jealous boy" she says. "What she said" Kevin says sliding down the far right pole.

"Leave him alone kids….bye jealous Joe" Nick said and takes Kevin's pole.

"Ow…this is why we have three poles Nicholas" Kevin scolds.

"Sorry" Nick says and helps him up and they leave.

Joe stands in shock and takes the clothes all down and tries to get the marker off.

An hour and a half later he desperately calls all four numbers.

Kevin and Nick ignore theirs but after five buzzes on hers Frankie goes to the bathroom.

"Would you stop calling Joe! We're trying to enjoy the movie, it really is cool and intense" she yells.

"Sorry sis but it's cancelled tell Kev and Nick to get home now" Joe yells back.

She sighs and runs back. "Joe is flipping out we better go" she whispers and both groan but leave.

They get home just as Stella and Van Dyke show up. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Tosh and Van Dyke….I just so hope this is important" she is saying.

"Okay what the heck is going on?" she asks the three who shrug and all four run inside and upstairs.

"Okay why did we all have to miss half our movies?" Nick asks first angrily.

"We have a fashion emergency!" Joe cries.

"Are you talking about that stupid pen mark?" Kevin asks annoyed.

"Maybe…"

"A pen mark?" Stella asks getting annoyed too.

"Joe get a pen mark on his new shirt" Nick explains.

"Oh come on, that is a one of a kind shirt" Stella gasps.

"Deep breath Stella" Frankie says squeezing her hand.

"Your right princess, I can fix it, where is the shirt?" she asks then notices the empty line.

"Where is all the clothes?" she asks freaking out.

"I can explain, but anyone want anything…soft drinks, snacks?" he asks.

"Joseph! What happened to the outfits?" Stella yells.

"Okay here is what happened, I got a pen mark on the shirt but it wouldn't come out so I put it in the wash"

"You put it in the wash?"

"But then it didn't match the pants so I put those in"

"What!"

"But then nothing matched so I threw everything in the wash!"

Stella screams and Frankie pats her hand. "Easy Stella calm down, think of forests and bunnies and flowers and no washing machines" Kevin advises.

"Joe where are the clothes now?" Nick asks.

Joe points. "I put the whole wet pile there….I think I ruined everything" he says and Stella faints dragging Frankie down who falls on top of her.

"Whoa, Stella?" she says after Stella's hand goes limp and she sits up.

Frankie sits by her and snaps at her but nothing and she glares at Joe along with their brothers.

Stella awakens a minute later and Frankie smiles. "Okay…I think I can do this but I need your help Frankie" she says.

Frankie nods. "You got it Stella" she says and salutes her.

"Can I help?" Joe asks. "Frankie, please tell your stupid brother if he wants to go flying with all his limbs attached to go away" she says.

Joe immediately backs away. Stella calls her parents she'll be over just to grab her bags and leave with the Lucas's.

She gets to work looking through the Stellavator with Frankie and they somehow pull together three good outfits.

"Not as great as my originals but I think I am a genius and we still have two hours to catch our plane to England" she says.

Frankie smiles and hugs her. "You are so a genius" she says and Stella ruffles her hair.

"It will look great Stells" Joe says.

"Okay, I don't get it Joe, if you didn't like the outfit you can tell me and I'll fix it, you don't have to just ruin everything" she tells him.

"It was an accident, I loved those outfits, I even told my siblings you should have been here guarding them instead of going on a date with some guy" Joe declared.

"Is that what this is about? You're jealous of Van Dyke taking me out?" she asked.

"Yes" all three siblings chorused.

"Am not!" Joe cries.

"Did you ruin everybody's clothes on purpose?" Stella asks accusingly.

"No!"

"But you ruined your outfit on purpose?"

"No!"

"But you marked up your shirt with a pen on purpose?" Stella asks.

"No comment, it was more accidentally on purpose I just didn't want you going out with Van Dyke" he answers.

"He has issues okay, he's not right for you" Joe adds.

"So you ruined a date with a guy I been waiting for to ask me out for a month for my own good?" she asks gritting her teeth.

"Uh oh" Frankie mutters to Kevin who nods and lifts her onto his lap and cuddles her.

Joe nods oblivious to the stylists immense anger.

"Oh Joe that is so sweet of you to worry about me like that" she says still gritting her teeth.

"So were cool?" Joe asks. Stella smirks. "So cool, go try that on" she says handing him a shirt.

Joe wanders off and the three siblings go to her.

"So your pretty steamed at Joe huh?" Nick asks.

"What makes you say that?" Stella asks. "Well for starters I don't think that hanger did anything wrong" Frankie says and Stella holds up the mangled hanger.

"Wow, ruining all our clothes, messing up Stella's date, I think someone should be taught a lesson" Nick adds.

"If that means messing with Joe, you can count me in" Kevin declares.

"Me too" Frankie adds. "Have I ever told you Lucas's just how much I love you?" Stella asks.

The three smirk as Stella group hugs them quickly.

"How do I look?" Joe asks coming out looking nice.

"Nice" they all say.

"Okay unchanged and we need to go" Stella says and ten minutes later their all in the car and Stella gets her stuff from her house and soon their on their way.

They all sleep on the long plane ride with Frankie by Stella and the guys in front of them and the parents in back.

The guys get dressed quickly when they arrive and Joe is confused by his new outfit.

"Joe? Are you having trouble finding your outfit? I laid in out for you" Stella calls to him after he doesn't come out right away.

"But this isn't the outfit I had on at home" he complains.

"I know but luckily when you accidentally on purpose ruined your shirt I got a brainstorm" she says.

Joe sighs and closes the door and puts on the outfit.

"Okay am I wearing this right? Cause this all seems a bit out there I mean they look normal" he says going to a mirror.

"No way, you look great" Nick says.

"So why aren't they in this getup?" Joe asks.

"Because you're the front man, you can pull an outfit like this" Kevin says.

"Yeah believe me this outfit it's cutting edge in England" Stella says.

"Okay I guess I see it now but are you sure about this?" he asks Stella.

"Oh she is sure dude" Frankie quips.

"Joe look, in thirty seconds you have a date with the prime minister of England and nothing will break that date but an emergency, you got an emergency that will break a date Joe?" Stella asks.

"Think he gets it yet?" Kevin asks Nick.

"Be patient, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Nick says and then at one Joe gets it.

"Wait you are mad at me" Joe declares.

"No duh you idiot" Frankie says as Stella grabs Joe's hat and hits him with it making him run from her.

"Course I am mad you stupid jerk, it's my personal life Joe and you know what it says? It says keep out Joe" she yells.

They stop as Big man and Tom come in.

"Their ready for you guys" Big man says.

"Yeah let's gooooo…what the…hey Joe? What are you doing son?" Tom asks and Stella and Joe try to explain simultaneously.

Tom whistles. "Okay no time, we'll have to go out with you as is and you'll meet the prime minister and I'll have to smooth any ruffled feathers" he says.

The three walk in with Kevin leading. "Ladies and gentlemen, her majesty the queen" the man announces.

"Her what? The who?" Kevin asks.

"What happened to the Prime Minister?" Nick asks.

"The Prime minister overdid it at the bangs of mash festival this morning and her majesty graciously interrupted her tour of the lovable cockney street urchins to present you with your commendations" he explains.

"Joe, get out of there, you can't dress like that in front of the queen" Stella says urgently.

"Too late the redcoats are coming" Joe says and the girls are pushed away and the doors are closed.

"I'm guessing the queen doesn't have a sense of humor does she daddy?" Frankie asks and Tom shakes his head.

"I am so dead meat" Stella whimpers.

The queen walks over to the boys and gives a small smile. "In recognition of your efforts on behalf of the royal children's hospital, we present to you these commendations of merit" she says.

All three bow. "Thank you" they say together and the queen nods and turns to leave.

"Joe, she didn't even notice your outfit dude" Kevin says in a high whisper.

"Oh we noticed" the queen says.

Joe whips off the glasses. "It was kinda just a joke" he says.

"We are not amused" the queen answers and Nick pulls Joe back.

"Hey if she throws you in the dungeon can I have your new guitar?" Kevin asks and gets glared at by both.

They take off one more day from school as it's a long flight but by then the picture of Joe is out on magazines.

"I am so never going to be able to show my face in public" Joe whimpers.

"Not even, everyone says the ceremony was a hit, people love it that Jonas doesn't take itself too seriously, your welcome" Stella says making Joe smile.

"Yeah check out this fan letter" Kevin says taking out a paper but it turns out to be his biology report.

"Dang I gave her wrong paper, that is not going to get me more than a B+" he mourns and walks off.

"Stella I am really sorry for ruining your date, I know I said it like 400 times but I am sorry" Joe says.

"It's fine, I didn't know our studying was that important I mean I was sorry I forgot" she answers.

"It wasn't that big a deal, guess I just acted dumb and I'm sorry" he answers.

"Look lets just make a deal to stay out of each others personal life" Stella says.

"If that is what you want" Joe agrees.

"Isn't that what you want?"

"Course it's what I want" Joe scoffs.

"Good" Stella says and Joe holds up a hand and they do their special handshake.

"Dude, you will not believe what I just heard" Nick said suddenly running up.

"You remember that girl we saw…"

"The really hot one we saw in the cafeteria with a red dress and a headband with little daisies on her nails ordering a cranberry muffin?" Joe finishes.

"It was a bagel" Nick says and Joe makes an oh face.

"But anyway I overheard her tell her friend she is going to ask you out on Saturday" Nick finishes.

Joe slaps him five. "You rock Nicky" he says.

"Not this Saturday?" Stella asks.

"Why not? I am free" Joe asks.

"Did you not see this?" Stella asks grabbing the magazine from his hand.

"This is a fashion emergency, I can't have people thinking I designed this for you, my reputation would be ruined" she says.

Van Dyke then walks up in Joe's outfit. "Stella lets go to the movies Saturday night then to the mall so I can show off my new outfit" he says.

"Great idea, we'll double date" Joe offers smirking at Stella's uneasy look.

"See you two Saturday" Joe says and walks off taking back his magazine.

Nick smiles and waves and catches up to Joe putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Life is sweet Nicholas" Joe tells him.


	8. That ding you do

_Hi all, back with next episode. That Ding You do with a girl we'll never see again just like all the others._

_So I kinda get bored typing out the full episode so its just a summary of it as I want it with Francesca. So will do the scenes I can add her in, enjoy hope it makes you wanna rewatch the episodes like me. Love this show._

_I added lines as usual and scenes. Please review and tell me if these are just as good as the show. Please. _

"Morning bro's"

All three look up and smile as their sister runs up in braided pigtails.

"Cute look" Nick says and she grins. "Mommy made them, do I look adorable?" Frankie asks.

"Always do…so what you got now kiddo?" Kevin asks.

"Teenster magazine, I know I'm not a teen I just like reading these and seeing what they say about Hannah Montana" she answered.

"Anything about us?" Joe asks and she shrugs.

"I see you three everyday, why would I read what I already know, not like you guys are cool or anything" she answers.

Joe snatches the magazine from her and she gasps. She recovers quickly and tries to get it back.

Joe being two feet taller keeps it away. "Take a breath kid, I'll give it back" he says.

Frankie stops and Joe opens the mag and sits on the bench by his weights.

She follows and sits on his lap.

"Hey there's a JONAS quiz in here, lets see if I know Joe" Joe says.

He quickly skims the questions. "Okay, yes, no, yes, no, armadillo" he says.

"You're a real Joe nut, too bad the test is totally wrong" Frankie says when he flips the page.

"Let me see" Nick says and Joe hands him the magazine. "She is right, your favorite snack is not cherry pudding" he says.

"Maybe it is now" Joe retorts. "Yeah except it's not, it's chocolate taco's like me" Kevin says.

"And his favorite color is not even medium spring green, it's electric indigo when you discovered it in my crayon box" Frankie says.

"We need to straighten teenster magazine out" Kevin suggests.

"We should do that" Nick agrees.

"I'll write them a letter, you all got a pen?" Kevin asks.

"Nope" all three say. "Hang on, got an idea" Joe says and walks to the window and opens it and screams are heard.

"Excuse me girls, can I borrow a pen?" Joe asks.

"Run for cover!" Frankie yells and Kevin grabs her as they run for Joe's bed and duck as a hundred pens fly in.

"Clear…and holy cow" Frankie says a few seconds later.

"Our fans rock" Joe says.

"And are freakishly accurate" Nick says as the four glance up to see a hundred pens in the wall in the shape of a heart.

"Their not fans then, their super fans" Frankie says. She runs to the window.

"Thanks ladies, keep on cheering" she calls out. She then closes the window.

"Well this was entertaining but now almost time for school" she says.

She walks back and takes her magazine and leaves as Kevin writes out the letter.

Twenty minutes later she kisses her family goodbye and leaves for school with a smile.

"Hi Frankie!"

Frankie turned as she got out of the car. "Oh hi Emily" she said as Emily Misa ran up.

"Thanks for the pictures of the boys" she said and Francesca smiled.

"Anything for your sister Em, does Macy ever get enough of my brothers though?" she asked.

Emily shook her head. "I think that if she could she'd be you" she answered and Frankie laughs.

"Sorry, I'll give her anything I can of the guys they don't need but their my brothers and I love them" she said.

"Good, speaking of so Joe and Stella is still over?"

"For now…I think Joe is looking for a new crush to get his mind off Stella" she answered.

Twenty minutes later Emily sighs as she gets a text as their bell rings.

"Macy is freaking out because Stella didn't listen cuz she is obsessed with her phone so now their doing a bet, Macy can't talk about Jonas and Stella can't text" she says.

"Did she really type all that?" Sophie asks impressed and Emily shows the girls who giggle.

"I'll ask those who shall not be named by Miss Misa for update" Frankie says making them giggle again.

When she gets home she runs upstairs to ask and stops. "Okay what happened now?" she asks taking in the scene.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Joe asks and she rolls her eyes at the dramatic choked back sob.

"Because your very dramatic when things don't go your way" she countered.

She walked over and pushed some of the letters away. "Plus you only break out the slippers and letters when your really depressed" she added.

Nick chuckles. "I told you she'd figure it out" he said and both Kevin and Joe pay him five bucks.

She smiles and high fives Nick taking one of the fives. "My cut, you know you can't bet on me" she says and he sticks his tongue out at her.

"So again what is wrong Joey?" she asks.

"There is a new girl at school who Joe immediately crushed on but Angelina wants nothing to do with him" Nick offers.

"Which I don't get, I mean look at this letter, Amy from Boise writes Joe even though we never met I know you're a very kind and generous person" he says.

"She even did xoxo, xoxo, heart, heart, smiley face" Frankie observes.

Joe nods and continues to sulk. "Girls I never met adore me and the ones I do meet want nothing to do with me" he moans.

"Yeah exactly, she is one girl out of millions" Nick said.

"Nick's right, it's time to move on dude" Kevin adds.

Joe shakes his head. "You don't get it, I really like her, she is passionate, talented and beautiful but she just won't give me a chance" he says.

"Who is passionate, talented and beautiful I mean besides your mom and little sister?" Tom asks walking in.

"This girl at school except she thinks because I am a rock star I must be some big jerk" Joe explains.

"Which is a lie right? Because your mom and I worked very hard to make sure were not raising rock stark jerks" he asks.

"Course it's a lie dad, which is the problem, Angelina was nice when I was helping carry her heavy Cello but she just went cold on me soon as she recognized I was from JONAS" Joe says.

"That's mean, so she doesn't like nice boys who love to sing and play guitars on stage for thousands of screaming girls?" Frankie cut in.

Joe shrugs. "I don't know, she avoided me after that" he said.

"What exactly happened? Tell us everything you said to her" Frankie said.

She jumped off and got a microphone, a pad of paper and a pen and puts on a hat.

"What are you doing?" Nick asks.

"If I'm going to solve this crime I need to look the part" she says and sitting cross legged on the bed smiles at Joe.

"Okay Mr. Lucas, tell me everything" she instructs.

"Okay so were walking down the stairs and I see her playing a cello and stop the guys"

"More like we ran into you" Kevin interjects and she glares at him.

"Is your name Joe Lucas?" she asks and he shakes his head. "Then be quiet, please continue Joe" she hisses.

Joe smirks but then clears his throat to not upset her.

"Okay so the guys leave and Angelina packs up the cello and comes outside and I swoop in and offer to carry it" he says.

She swoons. "Aw, good touch of showing nobility" she compliments him.

Joe smiles. "So I ask her name and she says its Angelina so I ask if that's Angel with an ina and she laughs"

"Good, humor and nobility, good characteristics" she says.

"So she then tells me nicknames and asks for my name and I say is Joseph but Joe for short and my bros call me Danger and mom calls me Joey bear but to keep it between us"

Joe sighs. "Then it goes downhill cause she realizes I am Jonas and she says I am famous and have a posse and she just wasn't interested in me anymore" he says.

Frankie nods and finishes writing. "So basically she sounds like a big creep and you should ditch her" she says.

"She is not, she just thinks I am someone I'm not" Joe says defensively.

She nods. "You really do like her, fine then I'll help you get her" she says.

Joe smiles. "How?"

"Join orchestra, if you want Angelina to see the sweet, kind, sensitive, funny loving guy I know you are, you'll have to impress her" she says.

Joe smiles. "Aw, you really believe all that?" he asks and she nods.

"Come here kiddo" he says and Frankie takes off the reporter stuff and jumps in his arms and hugs him tightly.

"Okay, I'll do it" he says and she jumps off. "My work is done, come on dad I'll kick your butt at Candy Land" she says.

"Because you always kick my butt" Tom says but follows.

The next day the boys split up as Joe went for it. "Good luck" Nick and Kevin said and Joe nods and walks in.

The teacher isn't impressed. "I'm sorry I don't allow late adds to the orchestra, you'll get no VIP treatment here young man" he says.

"Please, I can play anything I promise" Joe begs and Angelina rolls her eyes.

"Anything huh? Well, there is one particular percussion instrument I have yet to find a suck…I mean candidate for" he says.

"Lay it on me, they don't call me danger for nothing" Joe says confidently.

He smirks and goes off a second. He comes back with two items.

"A triangle?"

"Yes sir, you will wait for my cue and then…" he says and stops to demonstrate by gently hitting the instrument with the metal stick.

"Sounds great" Joe says and takes the item. 'Sounds boring' he adds to himself.

Sure enough when he gets to his part he tries to look cool but has to admit even he can't make a triangle cool.

But he knows that his mission isn't to make a triangle look cool. Thank goodness but it's a stinky instrument.

He gets down and crawls to Angelina. "What are you doing here?" she hisses.

He smiles. "I just came to say hi so hi" he answers sweetly.

She is not amused. "Did you join the Orchestra just so you could flirt with me?" she asks.

He scoffs. "Of course not" he says.

She narrows her eyes. "Look, it's one thing for you to ask me out in the hallway and not take no for an answer but I'm serious about my music and your interrupting the whole orchestra, I don't wanna go out with you" she says.

Everyone turns as she raises her voice at the end and Joe blushes.

"Man I wish that song was three seconds longer" he says.

Joe scoots back to his spot with a quick apology and takes out his phone.

"What am I supposed to do? Your plan stinks"

He gets a reply five minutes later. "First off bro I'm nine, second why don't you text the boys as their actually in the school u dork"

He makes a face at the phone but texts both phones. Ten minutes pass and the two walk in and wave him over.

"What's the emergency?" Nick asks.

"This isn't working, Frankie's plans stink, Angelina hates me even more for joining orchestra and this instrument bites" he whines.

Nick and Kevin smirked at the triangle. Kevin is first to get serious again.

"Then fine we'll talk you up in front of her and…tell her what an awesome guy you are" Kevin says yelling out the compliment.

For the second time the music dies and everyone stares at the three brothers.

The teacher groans. "Great, now I have the whole "Jonas" band here, lucky me" he mutters sarcastically to himself as Kevin shakes his head.

"I didn't do that right did I?" he asks and Nick shakes his head. "No" he says quietly as Joe shoots his brother a 'thanks a lot' look.

The teacher then gives the guys a small smile. "The only annoying noise I allow in here is by the orchestra" he says.

Nick and Kevin look at each other and nod slightly. "Cool, in that case sign us up" Nick says.

Joe turns to him and Nick gives a small smile "Trust me" he whispers.

The teacher smirks. "Really? Three professional musicians want to join my orchestra all on the same day? Is this a joke?" he asks but gets silence as the three just stare at him.

"All right fine, I'll play along what do you guys want to play?" he asks.

"Anything by Mozart would be nice" Nick suggests.

"Yeah and if we can stay away from Peter and the wolf cause wolves scare me and I'm not too sure about that Peter guy" Kevin adds.

The teacher sighs. "I meant which instruments" he says.

Both put on ah faces. Kevin grabs a trombone and breaks it sending the moving piece at the wall.

He then gets a big drum and sends the stick right through it creating a giant hole.

His brothers squat by him to look at it. "This is why your never allowed to play my drums" Nick says and Kevin smiles embarrassed.

Nick sighs and stands up straight. He grabs Kevin's wrist and leads him to a chair.

"Sit and don't move" he says. He turns away and Kevin sticks his tongue out at his back.

Nick gets a guitar. "Try this Kev, remember it's the side with strings on it" he says and Kevin smirks.

"Ha ha ha, humor doesn't suit you little bro" Kevin retorts.

He cradles the guitar and fingers the keys playing out a soft melody and impresses the teacher.

"Okay you're in, everyone make room for Kevin" the teacher says and Kevin sits next to Angelina.

"Why chello there" Kevin says trying to be smooth. Angelina turns to him and Kevin smiles.

"See what I did there, I put cello and hello to….yeah Joe is a really great guy" he adds trailing off as she gives him a weird look.

'So easy to see why Joe likes her' he thought.

The teacher then turns to the youngest Jonas member.

"All right what can you play young man?" he asks.

"What do you have?"

"Piano" he answers. Nick raises a brow. "I think I can handle it" he says and both brothers smirk.

Nick goes to the piano and smiles. "This one goes to Angelina in the string section" he says before sitting.

"My bro, he is the kindest guy that I know, he likes to take things slow, he's just a regular Joe" he sings.

Joe smiles at Angelina as Kevin sways to the beat.

Angelina just looks even more embarrassed though. She gives Joe a huff and refuses to look at any Lucas the rest of the period.

Joe walks out with a gloomy look. Kevin and Nick follow but can't think how to comfort him.

When school ends Joe is still dejected and pouts in the backseat of Kevin's car as Nick takes the front.

They head upstairs at the house and Joe sinks headfirst on his bed with a sigh.

"You want…" Kevin starts and Joe sits up.

"Can you guys leave me alone for a while" Joe asks and the two leave.

When they return with Francesca following an hour later they find him at their table surrounded by milk cartons.

"So this is how underage men drown their sorrows" Frankie comments.

Joe just mutters into his arms. Stella then arrives.

"There you are, did you bring the stuff?" Kevin asks hurrying over to her.

"Hi to you too, what stuff?" Stella asks.

"Oh don't do this Stells, I texted you an hour ago to bring rainbow sprinkle donuts and coffee flavor ice-cream" Kevin whines.

"Texting, why all this dumb texting, why can't we just write notes…yeah notes work really well don't they?" Stella cries.

Nick gets a piece of paper and writes on it before handing it to her.

"Stop yelling at us" she read and both smirk at her.

Stella laughs. "I am fine, sorry for yelling, ice-cream and donuts coming right up" she says still giggling.

"You know you don't have a phone right?" Nick asks.

Frankie kicks him. "Course she doesn't because she needs to win the bet….come on Stella, I'll help you get the stuff" she says.

Nick rubs his shin and shakes his head as the girls leave.

"I will never understand girls" he comments.

"Me either….why can't they be simple and like a guy that likes her?" Joe cries.

He looks up with a pouty face. "I joined orchestra to impress Angelina only now we made things worse" he adds.

"We?" Kevin comments and Nick shakes his head.

"Joe, music is the one thing you two love the most, show her how passionate you are and she'll come around" he says.

"How do you expect me to do that Nick with this?" Joe retorts and grabs the triangle from his backpack and hits it with his stick.

"Okay let's not be so quick to judge the triangle in a lot of ways you and the triangle are alike" Nick says.

"Three sided? Made of metal? Really annoying?" Kevin asks.

"No, you're both disrespected" Nick yells and stands up slamming his hands on the table.

"Put down and…." Nick adds and Joe stands. "Misunderstood" Joe finishes and they high-five.

"Yeah totally…." Kevin cheers. "And he's made of metal?" he then asks which only get weird looks.

"Come on, we got work to do" Nick says ignoring Kevin as usual and Joe nods.

"Hey wait up….come on guys" Kevin yells following.

Thanks to the girls getting sugary snacks and coffee the five manage to stay up most of the night fixing the music to impress Angelina.

The next day the three run in with their giant stack of new music sheets.

"Mr. Phelps, we made a few adjustments to the blue Danube" Nick says and Kevin shows off their work.

"Whoa, a few adjustments? Boys this is concert night" Mr. Phelps cries.

"We know but we were hoping the orchestra could give it a try" Nick pleads.

Mr. Phelps glances at all three hopeful faces and sighs. "Fine, not like I can be fired, my mommy is principal" he says.

"Not sure that's something to gloat about" Joe mutters to Nick who shushes him as they hang out the new music sheets.

The class practices and by concert night have it down.

Frankie waves as she and their parents take seats. "I helped them fix this thing to more modern, hope it works" she whispers to them.

"It will but who is Joe's new interest?" Tom whispers and Frankie points her out.

They start it out in the normal fashion then Joe signals for the change and he jumps up to the stairs where about fifty triangles await him and plays them all.

At the end he jumps through a humongous one and gets a huge stick giving it a heavy bong sound.

Frankie runs to them after. "That was amazing bro" she yells and a girl chuckles from behind as Joe picks her up.

He turns with Frankie on his hip and smiles. "Angelina"

"Hey Joe…this your biggest fan?" she asks smiling at Frankie.

"Yup…I'm Francesca Lucas…the guys little sister" she says and the two shake hands.

"Well you're lucky to be related to amazing, talented guys" she says.

Frankie gasps. "I knew it Joey, told ya you can get any girl cause your so awesome" she squeals and hugs him.

Joe gives her a small squeeze before turning and dropping her in Kevin's arms who holds her on his hip but backs them and Nick away.

"Sorry, she's only eight and gets excited easily" Joe says.

"She is adorable and correct, sorry I was a snob, I must say you impressed me how you treated the triangle tonight"

Joe smiles. "Well do snobs eat chocolate tacos? Because the four of us were going to go grab some" Joe asked.

"Of course, their my favorite"

"Mine too" Joe agrees.

"No their not their…" Kevin begins and Frankie kicks his stomach.

"OW" he cries and puts her down. "But teenster magazine…" he adds and Nick punches his gut too.

"Never mind it hurts to care" Kevin says whimpering. He doubles over in pain and Nick swings an arm around his shoulders as Frankie grabs Kevin's hand.

Joe smiles at Angelina and nods in their direction and they follow.

That night Frankie catches the guys up on the girls bet and they decide to have fun with Macy and catch her in the hall.

Sure enough she freaks out and their impressed at her willpower.

"Sup Macy?" Nick calls as she comes down.

"It's…It's…the boys that shall not be named" Macy cries and bites her lip.

"It's Ju…Ju…Ju" she stutters. Nick copies and Joe smirks.

"What? What? What?" he asks.

Just then Stella runs past grabbing Macy's bag from her and stops to empty it finding her cell phone.

"I won! You grabbed your cell so I win, ha I have more will power than you Stella Malone" Macy cheers.

"Yeah okay fine, just leave us alone, we have catching up to do" Stella says and hurries away.

Macy then turns back and grins. "JONAS! JONAS! JONAS! I can finally breathe again" she cries getting scared looks from the guys.

She walks to Joe. "Joe of Jonas can you sign my program from last nights concert? Which I thought was amazing" she asks.

"Sure" Joe says with a smile. He has no pen though.

"Anyone have a pen….oops" he says before he realizes it.

"Run!" Kevin yells and Joe waves at Macy before all three run for it.

Just another normal day for the Lucas brothers.

_And another episode done _


End file.
